Unity at Beacon
by TrueTemplar
Summary: The world of Remnant is changing, times of peace are making way for times of war and the students of Beacon Academy are being trained to deal with this problem. This story revolves around all the characters found in the RWBY series along with the addition of a new four-man team named ALBN; made up of a Scottish Angel, a Welsh Werewolf, an Irish Vampire and an English Human.
1. Prologue

**TheTrueTemplar here, well after watching the entirety of RWBY four times in the space of several days I decided it was time to make a little fan-fiction, this story takes place after the 1st Round of the Vytal Festival Tournament and introduces four original characters that I have had created for a long time.**

 **The story will try to accommodate elements of fighting, comedy and the odd touch of romance, if you want anything else then just ask. I'm doing this for fun but also to develop my writing skills so leave reviews and message me if there is anything you would like to happen in the story, I would love for this to be a story for the people, by the people.**

 **(PS: I apologise to any Americans out there for my use of UK English!)**

 **Deus vult!**

* * *

As Team RWBY and JNPR enjoyed a relatively peaceful breakfast in the dining hall (albeit hard to do with Nora at the table), they began discussing Ozpin's most recent announcement, that a team of four students from a relatively unknown continent would be joining their school.

"The name of the continent was Tercios I believe," said Blake without raising her head from the book she was engrossed in.

"I've never-heard-of-it-" said Ruby as she continually shoved pieces of bacon into her mouth.

"Neither have I, do you think the way they act will be completely different to ours?" asked Jaune whose breakfast had already been stolen by Nora.

"Well Sun and Neptune are from a different area, and they're sorta...different...I guess?" Ruby added.

"Who cares about all that," said Yang throwing her hands onto the table with enthusiasm, "The important thing is, it's a team made up of four foreign boys..." she added with a grin causing all at the table (bar Nora who was captivated by her pancakes) to sigh.

"Seriously Yang is that all you think about?" asked Weiss with a look of disdain, "There's more to life than boys you know."

"True," Yang said with a smile that quickly turned into a devious grin, "But I'm not the one who was practicing introductions last night in the hall until 3:00 AM."

Weiss' cheeks flushed a deep crimson, "I-I-I just wanted to make sure I didn't say anything to offend them that's all!" she said while trying to maintain her composure, "We're representatives of this school and I didn't want to say anything that they would perhaps not like to hear."

"And by that she means not ruin any of her chances with them," added Blake who had decided to help Yang toy with Weiss, "After Neptune we already know she has a thing for foreign guys so this isn't surprising" she added as she playfully raised her eyebrows and looked convincingly at those present at the table to join in on the teasing.

Pyrrha nodded gently and decided to have some fun with Weiss as well,

"Ah yes I see what you mean now, Weiss does tend to familiarise herself more so with those of a different orient," said Pyrrha looking around the table and then finally to Weiss as the rest of Team JNPR nodded in agreement, apart from Jaune who missed the joke and sighed, his compatibility rate with Weiss seemingly getting even lower.

Weiss had now stood up, "Wait that's no-"

"Shh...shh...shh," said Yang as she placed her finger over the Ice Queen's lips, "It's okay Weiss, we all like different things, that's what makes us who we are" she said with a genuine smile, Weiss relaxed, happy that the gang's abuse of her had seemingly stopped,

"You just happen to get sexually frustrated when you're not around foreign guys" finished Yang causing the rest of her team and the entirety of the dining hall to burst out into laughter at Weiss' expense, who promptly got up from the table and stormed towards the hall's entrance.

As Weiss left the canteen and headed out for a calming walk around the academy she could still hear her supposed friends laughing at her,

" _The nerve of those fools,_ " she thought to herself in her enraged state, " _I am most definitely going to get payback for that._ "

Back in the dining hall the two teams were avidly discussing the new students in question while Weiss went for one of her now almost daily 'Calming down' walks,

"I wonder what they'll look like…" said Yang as she gazed into her own imagination, "I bet they'll all be tanned and muscular."

At this point, Sun and Neptune appeared almost as if on cue,

"Did somebody say tanned?" said Neptune as he winked at Yang, before getting punched in the stomach by her.

"And muscular…" followed Sun as he wrapped an arm around Blake, before getting a book planted into his face.

As both the members of Team SSSN lay sprawled on the floor in pain Ruby suddenly remembered a snippet of information Ozpin had given her in regards to the new students,

"Guys listen I've just remembered!" she said prompting everyone to turn to her, "Ozpin told me that the new guys will be in our classes, even though they're a year older than us!"

"Oh yes that's right," Blake said as she set down her book, "I think because of their education system they enter school one year after we do."

Yang practically exploded with ecstasy at the news,

"So they're not just foreign but they're older than us too…" she said before releasing a suggestive groan that most definitely mentally scarred all present at the table, "Boy I am gonna have some fun…"

Neptune (who at this point had recovered) began to laugh at Yang,

"Yang I think you need to go and take a cold shower…" he said which instantly gained him another punch to the stomach.

"And you know it's bad if it's Neptune telling you that," Sun chipped in which earned him a glare from his floored teammate.

At this point, Ren noticed that Nora had stopped eating pancakes and was making something with paper and crayons,

"Nora what are you making?" Ren inquired, "And secondly, where did you get those materials…?"

"Well…" said Nora who stopped what she was doing and got on top of the table, "For thousands of years man and woman have exchanged gifts between each other as a sign of goodwill and welcoming, it was an act of such purity that allowed people to begin relationships on the right foot, it allowed those who struggled with words to sho-"

"Nora..." Ren said placing his hand on the orange haired hammer wielder.

"Yes, Ren?"

"If indeed possible could we have an answer today, please?"

Nora pouted before slowly sitting down,

"I wanted to make them a welcome banner, they could be nervous about coming to a place they've never been before and I thought if they saw this it might make them feel better…"

"That's a great idea Nora!" said Ruby bringing back the smile that had left Nora's face, "Everyone, after classes let's meet up in Team JNPR's room and make a big welcoming banner!"

Everyone at the table nodded in jovial agreement just as Ozpin appeared beside their table,

"It brings a smile to my face to see you students putting in effort for your soon-to-be fellow classmates," he said as he stirred the liquid inside of his cup.

"Thank you sir," said Pyrrha with a courteous nod, "It's just as Jaune tells us, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, so we should welcome them like it."

"Indeed, indeed," replied Ozpin as he took a drink out of his cup, "On that note, I was wondering if after class today I could borrow the members of Team RWBY and JNPR for several minutes. I would like the eight of you to personally represent our Academy as the welcoming party and need to run a few details past you, does that suit you?"

"Everyone's faces beamed at the honour Ozpin was bestowing upon them, they had only been at Beacon for several months and already they were being chosen to be the welcoming party, both teams stood up and bowed to their headmaster,

"It would be an honour sir," said Pyrrha with a beaming smile.

"We'll make sure everything runs smoothly," added Ren with a nod.

"You can count on us!" said Ruby with a thumbs up which caused Ozpin to chuckle lightly before turning and leaving the hall,

"That's what I like to hear children, now please meet me in my office at 4:30 PM and we can take it from there."

"You got it!"

* * *

 **Just a short prologue to get you used to my writing style, hope you enjoyed and want to read more!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**TheTrueTemplar here again, spent a bit longer on this chapter as I wanted to properly capture the four, yes four, OC's.**

 **The hardest part of this was getting the team and all the character names, alongside adding a whole new OC to keep to the rules of the RWBY universe and it's teams.**

 **A big thanks to all those on FanFiction and the RWBY subreddit who gave me a lot of useful feedback, keep it coming!**

 **Deus Vult!**

* * *

As Professor Port began to finish his end of the day lecture he noticed something strange, there were several members of his class who weren't particularly paying him any attention. All the members of Team RWBY and JNPR were oblivious to his words and avidly staring at the clocks on their desks, waiting for them to hit 4:00 PM so they could rush to Ozpin's office and get more details on the job he wanted them to perform. As their clocks hit the required time both teams rushed out of Port's lecture, Jaune running into Port and knocking him over before nervously apologising and following his teammates.

"It scares me to think of how well those children would perform if they cared so much about my classes," said Port as he got up from the floor, both flabbergasted and annoyed.

As the teams ran down the corridors with Ruby and Yang inadvertently knocking down everyone they saw, a question occurred in Jaune's head as they ran past a clock,

"Hey guys, didn't the Professor say to meet him at 4:30 PM?"

"Yea...and?" replied Yang as she nonchalantly vaulted over a student who was picking up some dropped books.

"Well, it's only 4:00 PM now! Why on earth are we rushing!?" Jaune said as he struggled for breath due to fatigue.

"Because the sooner we get more info, the sooner we can get to work!" replied Ruby with a smile grabbing Jaune's hand and pulling him along with her.

After everyone arrived at the lift to Ozpin's office they all shoved into it and made the most of the limited space they had, as the lift ascended they began wondering what specific tasks their headmaster would get them to do,

"He's definitely going to get Ren to cook for them," Nora said with pride.

"I don't see why he would do that," Ren replied with a puzzled look, "I'm not that great a cook and the academy already has over fifty trained chefs."

"Hmm...Perhaps he'll get us to do something cool like take them out on their first mission!" said Ruby with glee, "I mean we are the seniors here, after all" she continued while folding her arms and adopting what she viewed as a 'grown up' stance.

"They're all a year older than us, though," said Blake as she decided to throw her opinion into the fray, "Perhaps he'll get us to recommend them good books to read...?" she said which gained her a collection of 'really...?' looks from those in the lift with her.

"Well he could!" she said, irritated that no one else seemed to appreciate literature like she did.

"It's not going to be any of those things," Yang said with closed eyes and a grin, "Ozpin's gonna get us to host the best party ever for these new guys, I just know it!"

Weiss sighed, "Yang that's just what you want..." she said looking up at her blonde haired teammate.

Yang stuck her tongue out playfully at Weiss before laughing,

"Perhaps he will ask us to inspect their weapons and armour, ensuring it is up to the standard required of Beacon and advising them on any changes that may need to make?" said Pyrrha, quickly trying to prevent another row between Yang and Weiss.

"You won't be doing any of those things, children," said Ozpin who was suddenly standing in front of them all at the exit to the lift, which was now open.

Everyone jumped back in shock,

"How long has the door been open for...?" asked Ruby in disbelief.

Ozpin laughed to himself before turning around and walking to his chair,

"Worry not children the door had only just opened," Ozpin said with a smile prompting the members from both teams to sigh in relief, "But as a safety procedure I am able to hear all that is said by those in the lift" he continued with a charismatic chuckle, laughing at the reaction of the eight youngsters standing before him.

"Now despite you all raising valuable suggestions whilst in the lift I will first tell you a little bit about the four gentlemen that are coming here and who will be looking after who," Ozpin said before taking a drink out of his cup.

The members from both teams threw each other confused looks,

"So we're not just all going to meet them together?" Ruby asked her headmaster.

"Oh no no don't worry, you will in time," Ozpin said with a smile, "However for several days after their arrival I will require you to only spend time with the person I have assigned you to, it is imperative that you stay with them and only them, understood?"

Blake walked forward towards Ozpin sensing that something was off,

"Is there something wrong with the members of this new team sir?" she said bluntly, gaining a smile from her headmaster.

"Always on guard aren't you Blake?" he said before standing up and turning to look out of the window, "I will be honest with you now and say there is nothing wrong with or dangerous about these gentlemen, I would not have let them set foot in my school if that was the case."

This statement caused everyone in the room to relax apart from Blake who was sensing a 'but' coming, Ozpin turned around to face his students,

"However," he said with a sigh, "They have all come from a disadvantaged and war-torn land, all four of the boys are orphans who have never known their family, three of them had nothing but the clothes on their back when I first met them, two of them have quite difficult personalities and one of them is unable to speak. I wished to bring them to Beacon a year ago, but there was no one here that I would have trusted to look out for them, I could, however, see their talent and desperately wanted to provide them with an education, a balanced diet and friendship."

Ozpin's confession stunned everyone that was listening and he quickly continued,

"It is because of this that I have selected Team RWBY and JNPR to be responsible for looking after them while they are here, throughout your time at this Academy I have seen no other teams demonstrate the comradery, commitment and passion required to not only be good hunters but good people too," Ozpin said as he walked around to the front of his desk, "It is for that reason that I require your help in this endeavour."

"Those unfortunate boys..." said Pyrrha, thinking about what their lives must have been like.

"They don't have any family either..." said Nora quietly as she looked down at the ground.

"No one should ever have to be put through that..." said Yang whose fists were clenched.

After ten seconds of silence, Ruby and Jaune looked at their teammates before looking at each other, they then advanced towards Ozpin,

"Team RWBY is on board sir!" said Ruby with a smile.

"We'll help out in any way we can too!" said Jaune while sticking his chest out.

"You make me proud children, I give you my thanks" Ozpin said before bowing to them and walking back to his chair. After placing his scroll onto the table, a large blue hologram appeared behind the two teams and Ozpin indicated for them to turn and look at it. The hologram's image was something that resembled a passport, it included a space for a full body image of a person and empty spaces for their information.

"I will be introducing you to the four gentlemen this way, I will show you them one at a time giving a brief explanation about them, do you understand?"

The two teams collectively nodded before Ozpin loaded up the first full image, as they viewed the information they learned that the first boy was called 'Silvanus Shinrin', he was eighteen years old, had a height of 186cm and his hobby was drawing and botany. From his picture, they could see that he had a large smile, an average build, fair skin and large wolf ears. He also had mid length brown hair similar in style to Sun's and wore an outfit consisting of black shoes, black trousers, a green t-shirt with artistic vines on it and some green and brown bracelets on his wrists.

"This is Silvanus," Ozpin said as he moved to stand beside his students, "As you can see he is not a human, he is in fact a faunus. This boy is the most upbeat member of the team, from the first day I met him I was shocked at how much hope he had, despite the amount of pain he had been through," he continued, "I currently view him as being the 'easiest' to get on well with and think he would benefit from spending time with Weiss, Yang, Ren, and Blake, does that sound feasible?" he asked,

"That won't be a problem," said Weiss placing her hand on her chest as she looked at her friends, "We'll make sure he has a great start to his time at Beacon."

"It pleases me to hear that," said Ozpin with a sincere smile, "All you have to do is show him your daily tasks, take him to classes, and show him the library and the dining hall, anything to help him integrate with the society here."

Weiss, Blake and Ren nodded in agreement as Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll prompting another passport to appear.

The next passport contained information on a boy called 'Blaze Brand', he too, was eighteen years old, had a height of 184cm and his main hobby was drawing. From his picture, the teams learned that he wore a small smile, had a slimmer build than Silvanus but did have fair skin, he also had bright red spiked hair similar to Pyrrha's in colour and Neptune's in style. His outfit consisted of black shoes, black trousers with a small pouch of paper and pencils attached to the side and a red and white vest top.

"This young man is Blaze and he is a human," Ozpin said, this time deciding not to move from his chair, "Despite being unable to speak he is actually the second easiest person to communicate within the team, he's an incredibly gifted artist and communicates his emotions through his drawings." Ozpin continued, "He does, however, get intimidated by people he doesn't know quite easily so I will only be sending one person to look after him, would you be up to the task Nora?" Ozpin said directing his gaze to the young hammer wielder.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" said Nora enthusiastically while saluting her headmaster.

"He wanted Nora to go with the guy who gets intimidated easily...?" Ruby muttered quietly.

"It's probably because she talks so much she practically is two people, so the new guy won't feel like there's any less communication," Yang replied with a snigger.

Ozpin coughed signalling for the two girls to be quiet and moved onto the third new student. His name was Luteus Lamia, he was eighteen years old and had a height of 193cm, and his main hobbies were sleeping and eating. His picture showed the teams that he wore a face of indifference with a hint of dejection, he also had incredibly pale white skin and was the most muscular member of the team so far. His outfit was incredibly plain, he wore black shoes, black trousers with chains attached to them and a black and dark yellow sweatshirt combined with a crimson scarf.

"This gentleman is Luteus," said Ozpin, "It may not be particularly evident, but he is in fact not a human either, he is part vampire but do not fret, he poses no threat to humans despite what you may have read in works of fiction" he continued, "Now this fellow has the ability to speak, however, getting him to do so has proved no easy task, he does not like talking and views everyday conversation as unnecessary. It is, for this reason, I have decided that Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha will be assigned to him" Ozpin said as he took another sip out of his cup, "I have chosen Ruby and Pyrrha to convince him that talking can be fun and a worthwhile way to communicate, I have chosen Jaune so that Luteus can develop his speech within battle."

The last line of Ozpin's statement sent a shiver down Jaune's spine,

"You want me to battle that guy..." he said with a gulp.

"Don't worry Mr. Arc, based on what Miss Nikos has told me I trust you shall give him a good run for his money," said Ozpin as Ruby and Pyrrha turned around too,

"We will do our best sir," they both said in unison and with a smile.

"Good" Ozpin said as he moved his hand back to his scroll,

"Hey wait a minute," said Yang making Ozpin stop and raise his head, "If me, Weiss, Ren, and Blake are going with Silvanus, Nora is going with Blaze and Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha are going with that vampire then there's nobody left to go with the last guy...?"

Ozpin sighed and looked up at the blonde brawler,

"Yes Yang you are correct," he said as he closed his eyes, "The truth is, the last member I have to show you is the team's leader," as Ozpin said this he pushed a button on his scroll that changed the hologram to the last passport.

The last member was called Albion Angelus, he was eighteen, had a height of 190cm and had no listed hobbies. From his picture, the teams saw that despite having an emotionless expression the boy's eyes were weary and looked to have a trace of rage within them, he had a thin and pale muscular build with a scar across his right eye and long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wore an outfit consisting of black shoes, black trousers, an untucked and unbuttoned white shirt with the collar up, a long black trench coat and a necklace with a crucifix on it.

"This is Albion, despite his appearance he is actually a part of the Angel branch of the faunus," said Ozpin as he stood up and walked in front of his students, "Unfortunately at this moment in time I don't think anyone here would be able to successfully engage with him, which is why I believe it would be best to converse with him after you have all made positive progress with the members I have assigned to you."

"That makes sense," said Pyrrha waving her hand to the rest of her friends.

"How so?" asked Weiss.

"Well, if he sees that his friends trust us, perhaps he will give us a chance." replied Pyrrha.

"Exactly, said Ozpin, "However there is one thing I am worried about, the four gentlemen have spoken with me and are very eager to learn so will be starting their classes the day they arrive, this means you only have an hour and forty-five minutes to acclimatise them to the academy and other students."

"When are they coming anyway?" asked Yang as she folded her arms.

"They will be here in two days," Ozpin said, "The first class they will partake in will be Miss Goodwitch's Combat Training."

"Don't worry sir!" said Ruby making everyone turn to her, "If I can become friends with Weiss in less than two hours then anything's possible!"

Her comment caused everyone in the room, apart from Weiss to laugh, the Ice Queen instead delivered a glare at her teammate before smirking and bursting into laughter herself.

Ozpin returned to his desk as the laughter subsided and took a long sip out of his cup,

"These four young men, Albion, Luteus, Blaze and Silvanus make up Team ALBS. I trust in their abilities and am counting on you eight to ensure they have a smooth beginning at this Academy, I'm counting on you."

As everyone thanked the headmaster politely Ruby walked towards him with a beaming smile,

"We won't let you down."

* * *

 **Wow, the first chapter is completed and it only took...far too long haha!**

 **For those who are incredibly picky with your character naming here is a small descriptor list that keeps the names shown in this chapter as relevant as possible:**

 **Team ALBS** \- _Short for Albus, the latin for white._

 **Albion Angelus** \- _A variation upon Albus, which actually became the first term for Great Britain AND the latin for Angel._

 **Luteus Lamia** \- _Latin for yellow AND latin for Vampire._

 **Blaze Brand** \- A c _ommon word associated with fire AND the Dutch for fire._

 **Silvanus Shinrin** \- _The Roman mythological God and protector of forests AND the Japanese for forest._

* * *

 **Thanks very much if you returned for Chapter 1 (well that sounds weird...), I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to throw all feedback and suggestions towards me!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

**TheTrueTemplar here, first of all, a massive apology for the lateness of this chapter, after some personal issues and Christmas it took a lot of effort to get back into writing.**

 **However, I'm back on my feet now and finally got this chapter completed, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Deus Vult!**

* * *

Two days had passed since the meeting with Ozpin and both Teams RWBY and JNPR had woken up early to prepare for their new arrivals, and as the clock struck 6:00 AM all team members slowly got out of their respective beds. In Team JNPR's room, Ren and Jaune began discussing what plans they both had for the day while brushing their teeth,

"So Jaune, how are you going to entertain Luteus on his first day here?" Ren asked his team leader.

"I'll be honest with you Ren," Jaune said putting his hand on Ren's shoulder with a worried look, "I am a little bit anxious about this guy...I mean he's a vampire, what if he tries to kill me and leave me with nothing but my bones, I'm already pretty thin, there won't be anything left!"

Ren sighed before poking his head out of the bathroom and looking at Nora with disappointment, "Have you been scaring Jaune with ridiculous stories again...?"

"Um...no...?" said Nora putting on an innocent smile that clearly screamed 'guilty'.

"Listen Jaune," Ren said, turning back to his leader, "Ozpin said he was fine and I trust him, don't you?"

"Yea I do," replied Jaune after a long pause, who still appeared slightly sceptical before putting a smile on his face, "I'm probably just overthinking it that's all."

"There is something we do need to remember, however," Pyrrha said as she returned from her shower, "We have all been excused from the first and only the first class this morning, we are expected to be in the second class along with the new students."

"Yes, that means we only have one hour and forty-five minutes at most, to get introductions out of the way and show them around the academy," Ren said as he took out his weapons to check them.

"That's piles of time!" said Nora as she jumped on her bed, "All we gotta do is say hi, take them to the cafeteria for pancakes and bring them to class right?"

"I think you may have made our task sound simpler than what it actually is Nora…" said Pyrrha as she stared at the orange haired girl who was jumping across all four beds in the room, "We are to be their first friends here, we aren't just ensuring they eat and attend class."

"Ooooh," said Nora as she stopped jumping, "In that case I'm going to go work on my smiling!"

Pyrrha and Jaune laughed as Ren sighed, sparing a thought for Blaze, the poor boy who had been paired up with Nora. As Nora began working on her smiles, however, an argument was occurring in Team RWBY's room.

"What do you mean you want to show him the city!?" cried Weiss, in disbelief that Yang's statement had actually left her mouth.

"I'm just saying," Yang replied, "One of his hobbies is plants and crap like that, we could take him to the plant store!"

"Yang, we only have an hour and forty-five minutes…" said Weiss holding her palm to her temple, "Could you please leave the planning side of this to me."

"Yea-Yang," said Ruby, "Weiss is right, it's a good idea but maybe on a different day?"

"Yang folded her arms and sighed, "Fine."

"So…Ruby," Blake said trying quickly to clear the air, "What have you, Pyrrha and Jaune planned to do with Luteus?"

"Well, that's the problem," Ruby replied looking downtrodden, "We only have a short amount of time before we go to class so none of us were sure what to do with him…"

"Well if we're all going to Goodwitch's Combat Training then why don't you talk to him about fighting, maybe show him all of your weapons?"

Ruby's eyes widened in delight,

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" she said as she hurriedly ran across to Team JNPR's room, as she opened the door the members of Team JNPR jumped back in shock, with Nora nearly falling out of the window.

"Guys I've just thought of a brilliant idea for today!" Ruby said while looking at Jaune and Pyrrha,

"Hey!" shouted Blake from Team RWBY's room, clearly not happy at Ruby's blatant plagiarism.

"Oh?" replied Pyrrha calmly, "And what may that be Ruby?

"Well, since the first class we have to go to is a combat one, why don't we explain the class to Luteus and show him our weapons!?" Ruby replied with enthusiasm.

"That's a great idea!" said Jaune with as he stood up and walked towards Ruby, "That way we can use all of our weapons as a conversation topic!"

"Thus eliminating any potential awkwardness, it's perfect," added Pyrrha with a beaming smile.

"Exactly!" finished Ruby, "It's fool-proof!"

* * *

All members of Team RWBY and JNPR had been told to meet with the Headmaster outside of the Academy at a painfully early 7:00 AM, ready to meet the four new students. It was not just early, but also a very cold and windy day. Just as Yang was about to start complaining about both the temperature and the time Nora pointed in the air with an excited scream,

"Look! Look! They're here!" she said as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy being up this early..." Weiss said with a frown, wishing that earlier she hadn't missed the chance for a coffee due to all of the planning.

"Come, children," Goodwitch said bluntly as both her and Ozpin began walking forward to the descending aircraft, promptly followed by Team RWBY and JNPR.

As the aircraft turned and landed a sense of both excitement and nervousness began to fill both teams, they had never met anyone from this far away before and a lot was riding on their shoulders, they needed to have a successful first day.

"Smiles everyone..." Ruby murmured nervously looking straight ahead as the aircraft's exit door opened and extended to the ground.

Four soldiers were the first to exit the aircraft, after disembarking they stood at attention facing each other just outside of the ship.

"Fear not children, you will be fine," Ozpin said with a calm smile as he began walking to the aircraft alone, while he was moving an idea popped into Weiss' head,

"Hey!" she said to everyone in a whispered shout, "Open up the picture of who you've been assigned to on your scroll, just to make sure we don't go to the wrong person!"

Everyone agreed, quickly taking out their scrolls and opening their respective images sent by Ozpin before turning their attention back to the aircraft. Two people had emerged from the exit and were easily identifiable as Silvanus Shinrin and Blaze Brand, they walked over towards Ozpin and caused great surprise to everyone as both giving the headmaster a strong hug, it was clear Ozpin had done a lot to help these boys. The headmaster laughed at something Silvanus said before gesturing to the two teams behind him,

"If they even try to hug me..." Weiss said through a forced smile.

"If they do then you will suck it up and deal with it," Blake said also through a forced smile, "We don't want to upset or offend them, especially if they're just being friendly."

The two boys had at this point walked over to the teams with Ozpin,

"Hi, guys!" Silvanus said with a broad smile and a cheery wave, "Thanks for coming out to see us, sorry about the weather, though!"

Blaze nodded in agreement with a smile as he held up a scroll that had the words "Hello" and "Thank you" written on them.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the two new students didn't appear to be as difficult as they had expected,

"Oh don't worry about that," Weiss said with an elegant smile, "It is our duty as students of Beacon Academy to make everyone feel welcome."

Silvanus' smile grew even larger as he turned to Ozpin,

"Wow you were right gramps, they're all really nice just like you said!"

Ozpin sighed at Silvanus' choice of nickname for him which garnered laughs from the other students present,

"Well I did promise you it would be enjoyable here, didn't I?" he said with a smile.

At this point, Blaze started writing on his scroll before turning it around to show everyone,

"I hope we can help each other have a great year," it said.

"Absolutely," said Yang with a thumbs up, "The more the merrier I always say!"

As the new students began conversing with the teams Ruby noticed a large collection of black in the corner of her eye, as she turned to look she saw two other students standing at the top of the exit platform, both of which were dressed in long black cloaks.

"Guys..." she said quietly, nervously pointing towards the aircraft.

As everyone stopped their conversation and turned to where Ruby was pointing they saw two figures, one of whom somewhat resembled the image of Luteus Lamia, but the other looking completely different than the image of Albion Angelus.

As Ozpin turned towards them the new students began to disembark and walk towards him, there were some clear changes to the new students that could be easily identified. For one, Luteus now had several scars on his face and neck, his hair was much longer than that seen in the image, now being held up in a ponytail, he also had a multitude of wounds on his left arm that were clearly still healing. The other boy, who Ozpin confirmed to be Albion, had what appeared to be breathing apparatus covering his nose down to his neck, he had a limp, his hair was messy and also longer than seen in the image sent by Ozpin, now falling in front of his face as opposed to being pulled back, however, most unsettling of all was that the boy was missing his right arm. This change caught both teams off guard and both Silvanus and Blaze picked up on this,

"Oh don't worry if they look scary," Silvanus said with a look of honesty, "They're really good guys when you get to know them," he continued, trying to convince his new classmates.

Blaze held up a sign that read, "They have both sacrificed much, for the greater good."

It was clear to both teams now that they had only seen the surface of the current conflict captivating the world, they were about to meet two boys, only one year older than most of them, who had been at the front line.

"Albion, Luteus, how are you?" Ozpin said with a calm tone extending his hand, seemingly unfazed by the radically changed appearance of the new students.

"We are both well, thank you Ozpin" Albion replied, the breathing apparatus giving his voice a mechanical sound to it. Luteus nodded in agreement before following Ozpin and Albion to meet the teams,

"Albion, Luteus, these are the eight students I informed you of, I am sure they will make both wonderful allies in the field and friends at the dining table," Ozpin said hopefully.

Both teams were then placed under the heavy gaze of the two boys dressed in black, it was if they were being reviewed and seeing if they met some sort of requirements.

After a short silence, Albion spoke,

"I thank you for coming to greet us," he said with a slight bow, "I wish that I could stay and get to know each of you individually but regrettably I must take my leave."

The boy's words seemingly hit Ozpin like a red hot poker as a look of shock rapidly took over his face,

"Team RWBY, Team JNPR, I leave my team in your care, farewell," Albion concluded before bowing again and walking slowly past them and towards the Academy, as he did so Luteus walked over to stand beside the rest of his teammates.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Yang said, "I thought you said he would be hard to talk to?" she asked Ozpin who was still speechless.

Blaze smiled and Silvanus began laughing heartily,

"I've been waiting all this time to see that face gramps!" he said with delight, "Bet that surprised you didn't it?"

Ozpin quickly regained his composure,

"Well I shan't lie, I was not expecting any words to come out of that boys mouth, let alone pleasant ones."

"A lot has happened in the last year Ozpin," Luteus said with both a serious tone and facial expression, "We have all lost a lot."

His words caused Blaze and Silvanus to lower their heads, as they both remembered the tribulations they had gone through.

"I know you have been through a lot, and I am equally sure you will inform me on what I haven't heard of yet," Ozpin said with a calm tone, "However, you are now students at my academy, and I wish for nothing more than you to enjoy your youth, now that you have the opportunity."

The three members of Team ALBS turned to him and nodded in agreement, Blaze and Silvanus smiling at Ozpin while Luteus bowed courteously.

"Now," Ozpin said with a smile placing a hand on Silvanus' shoulder, "I do believe that Team RWBY and JNPR have planned some activities for you boys before you begin your first day at the academy."

"That's right!" Ruby replied with enthusiasm, "We're going to show you around, explain how the school works and get some food!"

Upon the mention of food, Luteus' solemn expression brightened ever so slightly,

"Food...?" he said with curiosity, "Now I'm up for that."

* * *

 **Well, it seems introductions went relatively smoothly didn't they?**

 **Next chapter will be up soon (provided university doesn't want all my assignment done in one week!).**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always if you have any ideas or feedback don't hesitate to tell me!**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Meal & Guidance

**TheTrueTemplar here, turns out University did have a few hand-ins but I spared a bit of time every day to do a bit of work on this chapter, hope you like it!**

 **As always if you have any thoughts or ideas just let me know!**

 **Deus Vult!**

* * *

As Yang handed a large plate of food to Silvanus his bright expression soon turned into a look of pure shock,

"This...this is all for me?" he said in disbelief, gasping at the amount of meat and vegetables on the silverware in front of him.

"Of course it is!" Yang said slapping his back in a hardy manner, "We figured you'd be hungry so we asked for the best grub for our new friends."

"We hope you like...um...meat?" Ruby said as she sat down beside him, quickly realising there were too many varieties of meat to only identify one.

"Yes!" Silvanus cried as he hugged Yang and Ruby, the boy's enthusiasm causing those present at the table to laugh with him.

"How about you Blaze? Weiss asked with a higher level of composure, "Is the meal we have prepared for you up to your personal standards?"

The silent hunter smiled broadly before digging into his meal with such ferocity that no words were needed to express his satisfaction. Everyone's attention then turned to Luteus who had, to everyone's confusion, separated his food. The cloaked hunter was eating roughly one-quarter of the meal on an another plate having pushed the original plate into the centre of the table.

"Um...what's up there buddy?" Jaune asked nervously, "Don't you like the food?"

Everyone turned towards Luteus eagerly awaiting his answer, fearing that they had maybe, in some way, offended him.

Luteus finished the last bite of his meal before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and putting his knife and fork back onto the plate,

"I thank you for the meal, but based on our eating habits for the past several years I thought it best to let my stomach grow accustomed to my new diet," he said bluntly before turning his head towards his teammates, "Rather than forcing more food down my throat than it can handle."

His teammates looked back at him with fear in their eyes before simultaneously jumping out of their seats and running for the dining rooms exit, they returned quickly to inquire as to where the bathrooms were, their faces revealing to all present that their stomach's did indeed disagree with the amount of food they had just consumed. Luteus sighed heavily as he heard the distant sound of the pair throwing up and muttered to himself,

"They never learn..."

Everyone soon returned to their meals and when Blaze and Silvanus recovered from their stomach related incident Weiss began explaining how classes would work on a day to day basis.

"Put simply we have ten periods of class every day, four in the morning followed by a twenty-five-minute break, three more followed by an hour long lunch and finally three in the afternoon which take us to the end of the academic day, do you all follow?"

"Classes are suuuuper dull though..." Nora said with a mock yawn earning her a frown from Ren.

"That's not really the best thing to tell them right before their first one is it?" he said disapprovingly.

"But they are Ren!" Nora replied in defiance folding her arms.

"You may be a genius Ren but don't tell me you actually enjoy some of those classes?" Yang added causing Ren to sigh.

"Okay they can get...a tad dry occasionally I will admit," Ren said, "But they are put in place to help us become better hunters, so you can't say they aren't important," he continued, furrowing his brow at both Yang and Nora who in turn glared back at him.

"Um, so what classes do we have today then?" Silvanus asked quickly, trying to prevent what he viewed as a potential argument occurring.

"Ozpin told us that despite your request we can only let you attend the first four classes of today, so you'll be partaking in a double period of combat practice, followed by Grimm Studies and a History class," Weiss said, showing her new classmates, who eagerly leaned in, the timetable on her scroll.

"We spoke to Goodwitch, that's the teacher by the way," Yang said leaning over the table, "And she said she'll let you guys sit out of any fighting if you're not feeling up to it, don't worry you can thank us later," she continued as she folded her arms proudly.

"We don't want any special treatment," Luteus replied bluntly.

"Yea," Silvanus added in agreement, "We're students now just like you, and if you have to fight in this class then that's what we'll do too."

Blaze quickly started drawing on his pad before revealing a message that read,

"It would be an honour to develop our skills with other students."

"I can't believe it, you guys are actually normal!" Yang said closing her eyes with a broad smile, "I knew Ozpin was making you sound way worse than you actually were!"

Yang's growing glee was quickly stunted as Ruby punched her older sister in the side, "Yang!" she whispered in shock.

"What?" Yang asked in confusion, before seeing everyone at the table staring at her in disbelief at what she had just said, worst of all were the three downtrodden faces of the new students whose happiness and excitement for their first day had instantaneously disappeared.

"He said we weren't normal..." Silvanus muttered with a hint of anger.

Blaze said nothing but his facial expression alone indicated towards his disappointment at the Headmaster's words.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that!" Yang said quickly, trying to rectify the situation, "It's just that he said you might be difficult to get along with, that's all!"

Weiss' palm was resting on her forehead, "Yang, could you just, stop talking, please."

Yang tried to come up with something positive to say, before collapsing into her chair with a face that showed her own disappointment in herself.

There was a moment of awkwardness that began to linger around the table as no-one wanted to speak, that was until a hoarse and mechanical voice was heard from the entrance of the now emptying dining hall,

"The old man's right you know," the voice said as everyone turned to see Albion limp over towards them, who had, in the short time from his arrival managed to clean up his appearance and pull back his hair, "We four are not normal, we cannot direct our anger at a man for speaking the truth."

"But he-" Silvanus said before being silenced by the raised hand of Albion,

"I understand your anger Silvanus, I do," he said as he lowered himself down onto an empty chair near the team's table, "But Ozpin brought us here to help make us normal, you can't be mad at a man whose going to all this effort to help us."

Silvanus and Blaze turned their heads back down towards the table as feelings of guilt began to well inside them, the rest of the students present were all fixated on Team ALBN's leader, he was proving himself to be the complete opposite of what Ozpin had described.

"Now I don't want to hear any more talk about the old man, he's doing this for us and we, in turn, better do our best for him, understood?" Albion concluded with what seemed to be an attempt at a smile as Silvanus and Blaze nodded their heads in agreement with vigour.

Albion then noticed the looks he was garnering from the other students present at the table before chuckling lightly,

"I apologise for my hasty departure back at the landing strip," he said as he raised two fingers to his head and gave the table a mini salute, "In case you've forgotten, my name is Albion, it's is very nice to meet you all," he continued, his speech getting weaker towards the end of his sentence as he suddenly began coughing violently.

"Boss!" Silvanus said standing up with worry, Blaze's face also mimicking the worry in Silvanus' voice.

Albion quickly raised his hand again and within moments his cough began to settle down,

"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly with pain visibly etched across his face, "I just get these short outbursts, that's all," he said while looking towards Team RWBY and JNPR who too, had a worrying look upon their faces.

The bell for first period then started to ring and Albion sighed in relief,

"Perfect timing..." he said to himself with a smile, glad that a distraction had appeared to divert attention away from him.

"Well looks like it's time to start kicking some butt!" Nora said with a raised fist, "Come on Ren!" she shouted, grabbing her partner and dashing out of the room pulling him through the air behind her.

"Hang on Nora, we're on your team too!" Jaune cried in exasperation, quickly grabbing Pyrrha's hand and pulling her with him, before noticing what his body had instinctively done and letting her go with embarrassment, the faces of both hunter and huntress were now bright red as the pair awkwardly walked out of the hall to the grins and wolf whistles of Team RWBY.

"Are those two...an item?" Silvanus asked with a high level of interest after Jaune and Pyrrha had left the room.

"Come on," Luteus said, lifting his teammate up by the collar to the amusement of Team RWBY, "It has nothing to do with us."

"Aw come on, I wanna know!" Silvanus pleaded as he was lifted out of the room by Luteus who was following Jaune and Pyrrha, with Blaze following closely behind.

"So, are you coming to combat practice?" Ruby chirped at Albion, "It's always a good way to show people how you fight!" Yang added raising her fist in a Nora-like fashion, before noticing Albion's missing arm, "Oh...um...sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it Yang," Albion said calmly while raising his hand, something that he appeared to do quite frequently, "I'll be there and if selected will be taking part, I am a student after all," he added as he stood up, "Now if you'd be so kind, could you show me where the classroom is?"

Team RWBY deduced that they could tell by Albion's eyes whether or not he was smiling and at this particular moment he was, they felt more at ease in his presence and Yang interlocked arms with him as they showed him to the classroom.

* * *

As the three teams entered the combat training arena Ruby noticed something was different,

"Guys..." she said, gesturing to the stands around the arena, "Look how many people are here..."

"Wow, so many teachers and students," Weiss said in awe, "They must have all come to see my exquisite form, it's about time." she continued proudly.

"Sorry Ice Queen, they're all here for the new guys," Sun Wukong said after appearing dangling beside her, causing her to scream in shock and the rest of Team RWBY to laugh at her expense.

After Weiss had vented her frustration out on Sun Wukong and was calmed down by Ruby she took a seat in the stands alongside her team and the teams of RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and ALBN, waiting expectantly for the beginning of class.

As Goodwitch appeared in the arena she started the class by making an announcement,

"Now I want to let everyone know we have four new students joining Beacon Academy today," she said as she walked around the platform, "They will be starting here as first years and will spend the next four years with you, I want to make sure you give them all a warm welcome, is that understood?"

Goodwitch took the silence that promptly filled the area as a 'yes' and began to proceed with the class,

"Okay children, for this lesson we will be selecting two participants with the random generator, the chosen pupils will then each select two partners and we will have a three versus three battle, understood?"

Yet again Goodwitch took the silence as agreement and quickly activated the random generator,

"Oh, I hope it's me!" Nora whispered excitedly as she vigorously fist-pumped, "Ren and I are so ready to break some legs! Oh yea, Jaune you can come too if you want!"

Ren quietly told off his partner, but as he attempted to curb her vocal enthusiasm the random generator landed on its first participant,

"The first competitor will be Mister Sun Wukong!" Goodwitch announced to the cheers of Team SSSN as Sun stood up, raising his hands in triumph as if he had already won the match. He then jumped down into the arena from the stands, blatantly ignoring the stairs and causing Goodwitch to sigh before asking him who his two partners would be. Sun turned to face the stands and to the surprise of everyone, pointed at Team ALBN,

"I want two of the new guys on my team!" he said with a broad smile, "I want to see what they can do!"

Sun's choice caused everyone to turn and face Team ALBN with both Silvanus and Blake turned excitedly to their leader for approval. Albion sighed and turned to face his team-mates,

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Yea we've got this, we can show everyone our abilities!" Silvanus said with enthusiasm while Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, just try your best and remember, it's not Grimm we're fighting anymore, so you know, keep it casual," Albion said before shutting his eyes and leaning back.

Silvanus eagerly jumped down from the stands trying to imitate Sun but landed flat on his face to the laughter of everyone present, he hurriedly got back to his feet and introduced himself to Sun alongside Blaze while the next participant was being selected.

"The second competitor will be Miss Yang Xiao Long!" Goodwitch announced to the cheers of Team RWBY,

"Aw crap...please don't pick Blake as a partner," Sun said in an exasperated tone to the confusion of Silvanus and Blaze.

As Yang made it down to the arena she revealed her partners before Goodwitch even had a chance to ask her who they were,

"I'm picking Luteus and Albion from Team ALBN as my partners!" she said with a thumbs up to her new classmates.

Luteus shot his leader a concerned look before he made his way down to the arena as Silvanus and Blaze began to panic,

"Oh no, I regret this decision now..." Silvanus said with worry as he began pacing around the arena to calm himself down.

Goodwitch looked up into the stands to see Albion hadn't moved,

"Mister Angelus, are you coming down?" she asked, curious whether the boy had just not heard his name be called.

"I would love to but my arm's feeling a bit sore, all the wounds you know?" he said with a grin, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to pick another partner Yang!" he shouted down towards the arena, a task that clearly took a lot of effort from his lungs as he began coughing violently again.

"Well, Miss Xiao Long?" Goodwitch said as she ignored the boy's coughing and turned to face the blonde huntress.

"Oh well um..." Yang said clearly disappointed as she began starting a long search through the stands for another partner, before finally shouting, "I know!" raising her hand towards Team SSSN, "I'll pick Neptune, he'll know all of Sun's weaknesses!," she said with a sharp grin, impressed with her own intelligent thinking.

"That's very clever Yang!" Weiss called down from the stands, "Good for you!"

Yang frowned, unappreciative of her team-mate's patronising tone before waving at Neptune as he appeared in the arena,

"Hey there Yang..." Neptune said with a flirtacious grin before being promptly punched in the stomach by the blonde huntress,

"Don't even start Neptune, I need you focused for this, and with a stomach that hasn't already been destroyed by me."

"Got it..." Neptune groaned as he slowly got back to his feet, "So Luteus you think you're going to be okay, what sort of weapon do you use?"

"You'll see soon enough," Luteus replied bluntly as he turned to face his opponents, prompting Neptune and Yang to exchange shrugs before too taking up their positions.

Over on Sun's side of the arena, he was in great shock at what he was hearing,

"So wait...you mean to tell me, the weapons you have to use are a drawing pad, a pen and a spade?" he asked in disbelief.

Silvanus and Blaze looked at each other before Blaze showed Sun a sign that read, "Pretty much."

Sun collapsed onto the ground, "Aw come on we haven't a hope! I thought you guys would have some cool weapons!" he said as tears fell comically from his eyes.

Blaze rubbed out his drawing pad before showing Sun a new sign, this one reading, "Don't judge a book by its cover." As Sun read this he came back to his senses and apologised for his slightly harsh words,

"Sorry guys, look at me being a downer when we're about to have some fun, let's just get out there and do our best!"

As Goodwitch walked to the outer ring of the arena she turned to each team of three, "Students, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yea let's do this!" Yang replied with excitement.

"Come on teach let's get this started!" Sun added with enthusiasm.

Goodwitch checked each team once more before swiftly raising her hand,

"Okay then, let the match...begin!"

* * *

 **Hope you're all excited to see how a pen and a spade can be utilised stylishly in combat, other than you know, just throwing them violently...**

 **Thanks again to some members on the RWBY subreddit for their suggestions, if you have any ideas for the story just let me know ad I'll see if they will work, all feedback is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Battle Commences!

**TheTrueTemplar here, smashed this one out pretty quickly because I knew people would like to see a fight!**

 **Busy with uni so next few chapters may come out slowly but they shouldn't take too long!**

 **Deus Vult!**

* * *

Upon Goodwitch's command, the battle started.

Yang powered up her weapon Ember Celica and began to fire several shots towards the feet of Sun's team, forcing them to take some hastened steps back.

"Neptune start firing at them from the right!" she called out to her teammate, "Try and spread them out!"

Neptune winked in agreement, "You got it gorgeous," before pulling down his goggles and opening fire, moving quickly to the area commanded by his temporary leader.

"Well it looks like Yang has a plan," Blake said, sounding impressed.

"Must he wink at _every_ girl..." Weiss growled, clearly irritated by Neptune's flirtatious actions.

"Oh come on Weiss he's just being playful...I hope," Ruby said with a laugh before turning to face the arena with eyes of expectancy, "I can't wait to see what the new guys can do."

As if on cue Silvanus pulled out his weapon, it was, as he had mentioned before, a spade, silver in colour with a green handle, a green spade end and a small leather pouch attached to the middle of the weapon.

"Okay guys let's see what you can do, I'll focus on Yang, she's going to be the one doing the most damage!" Sun said with a grin as he began to charge, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Silvanus replied excitedly, "Following his temporary leader into the fray before splitting off and heading towards Neptune who was dealing disruptive fire upon them from their left.

As Sun arrived at Yang's position he used his weapon to vault over her initial attack and land a first strike with a kick to her back, an intense display of hand-to-hand combat then began to ensue with both fighters appearing to be on the same level.

"I've always wanted to see those two fight," Blake said with a grin, "Let's just hope Yang can keep a cool head."

* * *

"Look-look!" Ruby shouted with enthusiasm as she stood up and pointed into the arena, "Blaze and Luteus are moving!"

Her comment gained the attention of all those who were watching as they all turned to where she was pointing, Ruby was right, Team ALBN's serious hunter and silent hunter were indeed heading towards each other slowly.

"Are you ready Blaze?" Luteus asked as he unfolded his arms.

Blaze nodded with a grin as he stopped walking and began to draw furiously on his pad, as he did this Luteus held his right hand out and a small black cloud began to engulf it and the rest of his body, to the sound of bewilderment from those watching. Even Yang and Sun paused their fight to watch the black cloud slowly raise up from Luteus' hand until a greatsword that was made completely of black shadow was being held in Luteus' hand.

"How in the blazes did he do that!?" Professor Port, who was sitting behind Team RWBY, asked with such enthusiasm that scared Ruby into falling off her chair.

"It's fascinating, truly fascinating!" Professor Oobleck, who was sitting beside Professor Port, said in agreement, "I must ask the child about it upon the completion of this match, yes yes!

"Professors?" Weiss asked as she and the rest of Team RWBY turned around to face their teachers, "What are you doing here?"

Professor Port was too engrossed in the match to respond so the task of explanation fell to Oobleck who sighed, "Just because we're teachers Miss Schnee doesn't mean we stop wanting to learn, this is a golden opportunity to witness the powers and abilities of hunters who we hear very little about!"

"I suppose that makes sense," Weiss said before frowning, "But what about your classes?"

"Oh don't worry about that, we brought the students along with us!" Oobleck said with a chuckle as he turned his attention back to the match prompting Weiss to sigh, "So that's why there're so many people here..."

"Woah...that sword's even bigger than Sage's!" Sun said in shock, before being brought back into the fight by Yang who had thrown a right hook straight into his unsuspecting face, sending him backwards at an incredible velocity towards the edge of the arena,

"I would keep your attention on me, for now, Sun," Yang said with a grin as Sun growled and used his staff to grind into the ground, preventing his early exit from the match.

* * *

By this point, Silvanus and Neptune had been locked in an equally intense fight,

"I won't lie," Jaune said with a laugh, "I never expected to ever see a spade going toe to toe with a trident!"

Every attempted stab made by Neptune was being easily dodged by Silvanus, however, in turn, every attempted smash made by Silvanus was being deflected by Neptune, to all watching it was indeed proving to be a close battle as the aura level of both hunters were decreasing equally. That was until Neptune noticed a trend in Silvanus' swings,

"Every time he swings at me it's always from the right to the left," Neptune thought to himself as he blocked another attack, "I've just got to make use of his open side..." he continued as an idea began to formulate in his brain, causing him to grin.

"Oh no," Sun said with worry looking over to his teammate, "Silvanus be careful, Neptune's grinning, he's got a plan!"

Neptune proved Sun's word to be accurate as he turned his trident vertically and hopped quickly to the left, baiting a horizontal swing from Silvanus which he blocked with his trident vertically. Neptune then held the block and used his right leg to deal a heavy kick to Silvanus' stomach causing him to bend over.

"Got you now buddy!" Neptune said with a laugh as he moved his right hand to the top of his trident and pulled it down upon Silvanus' head while simultaneously activating its electrical charge. As the attack landed Silvanus was sent straight crashing into the ground causing the crowd to grimace and sending dust everywhere.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt..." Ruby said with a grimace as she looked up to the large aura scoreboard which read,

 _ ***MATCH TIME - 11:45***_

 _ **TEAM 1**_

 _Sun Wukong - 72%_

 _Silvanus Shinrin - 37%_

 _Blaze Brand - 95%_

 _ **TEAM 2**_

 _Yang Xiao Long - 79%_

 _Neptune Vasilias - 69%_

 _Luteus Lamia - 95%_

* * *

"Huh, hang on," Ruby said upon noticing the aura levels of Luteus and Blaze, "They haven't even started fighting yet, how come their scores aren't at one hundred percent?"

Ruby's question was answered almost immediately as Luteus released a warrior cry as he began to channel more of the black energy into his sword, promptly giving the sword a more defined shape and decreasing his aura level by several percent.

"I see...I think I get it you guys," Blake said as she folded her arms, "I'm not absolutely certain but I think Luteus and Blaze are giving up their energy for more power."

"That makes sense," Weiss said, "But Blaze hasn't done anything, all he's doing is drawing in his bo-"

At that exact moment, Blaze dropped his drawing pad to the ground and it began to explode with a bright light,

"Oh good..." Silvanus groaned as he raised his head from the ground, "Now it's a fight," he said with a grin as he got to his feet and tackled Neptune, sending both hunters to the ground with both of their weapons out of reach and restarting their battle.

On Team RWBY's side of the arena, Blaze's book released a blinding flash causing everyone to cover their eyes,

"What on earth is happening now!" Professor Oobleck said, "I can't see anything!"

As the crowd's vision slowly returned and they looked back to the fight they were astounded to see three weapon sets hovering above Blaze's book, there were a sword and a shield, a flail and a shield, and a hammer, each of the weapons being a dark crimson in colour.

"These kids just keep bringing out all the surprises!" Professor Port said with a hearty chuckle.

"So Blaze, what's your choice for this battle?" Luteus asked as he gripped his sword with both hands and began to walk towards his enemy for the match.

Blaze raised his hand to his chin and put on a mock thinking expression, before eventually grabbing the flail and shield, causing the other two weapon sets to go back inside his book, before running towards and crashing into Luteus' greatsword with his shield repeatedly forcing the crowd to recoil.

"Woah, they're pretty intense," Jaune said nervously.

"They're certainly not holding back that's for sure," Blake said in agreement.

"So can Blaze only pick one of those weapons he made?" Ruby said as she turned to her friends.

"Well Jaune struggles with just a single sword and a shield so I can understand why he didn't pick more than one," Nora said with a giggle prompting a glare from her leader and a scolding from her partner.

"It will be interesting to see how the battle progresses now," Pyrrha said, "Seeing that everyone is fighting."

* * *

Back in the arena Silvanus was forcing Neptune to fight in an area he was not well suited for, hand to hand combat. Sun was holding his own against Yang but both fighters were beginning to tire out and Luteus and Blaze were hacking aggressively at each other, not giving their opponent even a second to stop and think.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Ruby said with a squeal, "We're rooting for you Luteus! And you too Blaze!"

"How can you root for both of them?" Weiss said with a frown, "They're on opposing teams, and what about Silvanus?"

"Come on Weiss we can support everyone!" Ruby said with a large grin, "And Silvanus seems to have his fight under control," she continued as she pointed towards him effortlessly blocking Neptune's feeble attacks before counterattacking with heavy punches and kicks that were rapidly draining Neptune's aura.

"Oh come on Neptune!" Weiss cried, "You can do better than that!"

* * *

In the middle of the arena, Yang had noticed herself beginning to slow down,

"I have to finish this quickly," she said to herself, "I don't have much stamina left."

As Sun ran towards her with his staff for another attack she leant backwards causing his strike to miss before dealing him an uppercut to the jaw combined with an explosive shot from Ember Celica sending him flying upwards causing him to crash to the ground in a daze.

"I have you now..." she said as she began charging both of her weapons and aimed at the fallen faunus who was struggling to get back on his feet, "Take this!"

"This is it, guys!" Nora shouted, "Looks like Sun's out!"

Upon seeing Yang charging what seemed to be a pair of very powerful shots, Silvanus jumped back from Neptune and grabbed his spade, he quickly opened the pouch on his belt and took out five seeds, threw them up in the air and smacked them towards the ground in front of Sun with his spade. Just as Yang fired her shots the seeds landed and five large thick vines grew upwards out of them, both blocking Yang's attack and reflecting it right back towards the blonde huntress with an intense explosion, sending her backwards towards the middle of the arena.

The crowd was stunned at how quickly Silvanus had reacted to the situation and also at the reveal of another one of his abilities, they were not however as stunned as Sun.

"What the hell was that!?" he called over to Silvanus.

"Well, have you ever heard of a shield wall?" Silvanus asked as he came running towards his temporary leader.

"Um...yea...?" Sun replied, still in a daze from Yang's uppercut.

"Well think of that as a seed wall," Silvanus said with a laugh as he pulled Sun back to his feet, "Now come on, we better win this thing quick before those two start getting serious," he continued as he pointed at Blaze and Luteus who were dealing increasingly aggressive blows on to each other.

* * *

As Blaze used his shield to block Luteus' heavy downward smash he spun round and struck his opponent in the back with his flail before returning to his defensive stance.

"I can't call this one!" Ruby said as she stood avidly watching the pair fight beneath her, "And I can't look away, tell me their aura levels, someone!"

Weiss turned to the scoreboard and read out the aura levels to Ruby which were,

 _ ***MATCH TIME - 19:30***_

 ** _TEAM 1_**

 _Sun Wukong - 35%_

 _Silvanus Shinrin - 41%_

 _Blaze Brand - 71%_

 ** _TEAM 2_**

 _Yang Xiao Long - 46%_

 _Neptune Vasilias - 21%_

 _Luteus Lamia - 68%_

* * *

Just as Weiss finished reading the scores Ruby excitedly shouted out,

"Come on Blaze, you're winning!"

Her words, however, distracted Blaze who turned to see who called his name, at this point Luteus appeared to transfer even more of the dark energy into his sword and brought it straight down upon Blaze who quickly brought his attention back to the fight and barely managed to raise his shield to protect him, Luteus' sword, however, split his shield in two and sent the silent hunter crashing into the ground disoriented and covered in the remnants of what used to be his shield.

"Oh dear," said Blake, "That attack brought Blaze's aura down to twenty-one percent," she continued with a sad expression turning everyone's attention to the scoreboard.

"Oh no..." Ruby said as her bottom lip began to quiver, "That's my fault..."

Luteus bent down to his opponent and picked him up with one hand before walking to the arena boundary and setting him outside of it. He then turned towards the other competitors and began walking towards them.

" _As Mr Brand has passed the arena boundary he is out of the match!_ " Goodwitch announced.

"Awh crap really?" Silvanus said as he turned to Sun, "How're you holding up?

"I'm alright," Sun replied, "Listen if we can eliminate the weaker person on their team we might be able to even the playing field."

Silvanus laughed at Sun and took up position beside him, "I like your positivity Sun!"

* * *

At this point, Yang had recovered from being hit by her own attack and had regrouped with Neptune and Luteus opposite Sun and Silvanus,

"Okay..." Yang said while panting heavily and turning to her team, "Anyone got a plan?"

"We can't go on an all-out offensive," Luteus said bluntly, "You and Neptune don't have the aura to sustain any more hits."

"What do you think then?" Neptune asked the all black hunter standing beside him.

Luteus lifted his head and looked up into the stands at his team leader Albion who instantly shook his head in a disapproving manner, prompting confused looks from the members of Team RWBY and JNPR that sat beside him.

"What was that look for?" Ruby inquired.

"He was asking for permission to fight with all of his strength," Albion replied with what assumed to be a smile, "However on this occasion I would rather he use his mind as opposed to brute force."

"Ooh," Ruby said with eyes full of wonder.

Weiss, on the other hand, was clearly shocked at Albion's comment, "Wait, you mean Luteus isn't even trying?"

"Weiss, I think it's fair to say based on what the old man told me about all of you, that no-one down there is really trying," Albion replied with a laugh, "This is just a fun match that gives my guys a chance to relax and enjoy themselves, and I myself am quite intrigued to see how things are going to end."

* * *

Back in the arena, Luteus was explaining a plan he had thought of,

"If you two can fire at one of them and separate them I can take both of them down individually," Luteus said as he walked towards Sun and Silvanus.

Neptune laughed before realising Luteus was being serious, "Hang on you're seriously going to take on both of them?"

"That's insane!" Yang said in agreement with Neptune.

"No," Luteus replied, "Sun is the weaker of the two by aura level so I will easily defeat him, and by the time I have dealt with him your attacks on Silvanus will have lowered him to an equally manageable aura level, understood?"

Neptune and Yang were speechless, the plan was definitely an effective one but they were unsure whether their partner could accomplish his part in it.

"Just trust me," Luteus said, sensing their apprehension.

"Okay," Yang said after a moment of internal deliberation, "Neptune, we aim for Sun, okay?"

"Okay..." Neptune replied, still unsure whether or not the proposed plan would work, "I just have one quest-"

Before Neptune could even finish his sentence Sun had activated his semblance and both of his clones had smashed into him sending the blue haired hunter sprawling onto the floor and fully depleting his aura.

" _As Mr Vasilias' aura has been fully depleted he is out of the match!_ " Goodwitch announced.

"Oh ho, very clever Mr Wukong!" Professor Oobleck said with admiration for the exchange student.

"There's no way he thought of that himself," Weiss said as she folded her arms.

"What!?" Yang said in surprise, "Those clones were never normally that strong!"

"Yang stay focused, this is irrelevant, we must attack," Luteus said firmly and Yang nodded in agreement.

But as Yang and Luteus turned to face Sun and Silvanus only Silvanus could be seen standing in front of them,

"Wait...where's Sun!?" she asked Luteus as both of them frantically looked around for the faunus.

Yang soon got her answer as she heard two guns cock behind her head followed by an all too familiar laugh,

"You know I don't always have to send two clones out you know," Sun said with a grin before unleashing a barrage of staff smacks and shotgun blasts that both depleted Yang's aura and sent her flying outside of the arena boundary.

" _As Miss Xiao Long has passed the arena boundary and had her aura fully depleted she is out of the match!_ " Goodwitch announced.

Luteus quickly raised his sword and swung it down towards the faunus in front of him only for Silvanus to appear and block the strike with his spade,

"I don't...think so..." Silvanus grunted as he struggled to hold back Luteus' sword, "Now Sun!"

Luteus' turned his attention to Sun who had taken several seeds out of Silvanus' pouch and placed them around his feet, Silvanus then deliberately lowered his guard allowing the end of his spade to touch the seeds causing them to erupt and wrap themselves around Luteus lifting him up and throwing him helplessly out of the arena to the surprise of those watching,

" _As Mr Lamia has passed the arena boundary he is out of the match!_ " Goodwitch announced, " _Therefore the team comprising of Sun, Silvanus and Blaze is victorious!_ "

"I don't believe it," Weiss said dumbfounded, "I felt for sure Yang's team would win, they had a one man advantage..."

"Aw...it was so close though!" Nora said excitedly, "That was such an intense match!"

"I don't think it fair that they won by creating a beanstalk that threw the competition out of the arena," Ren stated, sounding irritated by the 'cheap' tactics he had just witnessed.

"At the end of the day the result card of this match will read a win for Sun's team," Albion said with a laugh prompting both teams to turn to him, "You may not view it as a _legitimate_ or _fair_ victory, but when you fight out in the real world, your enemies only care about getting their desired result, not _how_ they get it." Albion then began to alter a lever that was attached to his breathing apparatus, "So if you want some advice that will truly be useful, get rid of fights being _fair_ , think only of them being a success or a failure."

* * *

As the crowd rose to their feet Sun and Silvanus high-fived each other before running over to help Yang get back to her feet,

"You okay Yang?" Sun asked with genuine concern, worried that perhaps he went too far.

Yang remained silent as she stood up, glaring at both of the boys in front of her, before breaking into a laugh and putting her arms around both of them,

"Don't worry about me I'm fine! I guess I need to focus a bit more in the fight, I should have noticed one of those clones was, in fact, you."

Sun laughed before confidently folding his arms,

"Well, I would say it _was_ pretty clever of me, I've even learnt to summon them while moving!" he said with a grin before turning to his teammate, "But I couldn't have done it without Silvanus, it was his idea!"

"So I guess seeds are a pretty cool weapon then?" Silvanus said with an equally devious grin,

"Yea," Sun replied with another laugh as he collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, "I suppose they're alright."

* * *

On the outside of the arena Blaze had recovered from Luteus' attack and had walked over to help his friend up. As Luteus stood up Blaze grinned at him and held up his drawing pad which read,

"Bet you weren't expecting that!"

Luteus frowned before standing up and brushing some dust and shrubbery off his shoulders,

"No, I was not."

* * *

Professor Goodwitch walked over and congratulated the winning team as well as giving Neptune and unexpected compliment for quick thinking at the start of the battle, she then activated her loudspeaker and made an announcement,

" _Okay everyone, the next match will be a one on one battle where the two contestants will be chosen by a poll, you can vote using your scroll but you only have three minutes to do so!_ "

As everyone in the stands, students and teachers alike, whipped out their scrolls and began voting, Ozpin arrived in the arena and took a seat beside Albion to the surprise of Team RWBY and JNPR,

"What are you doing here sir?" Weiss asked politely out of curiosity, "Are you checking up on the new students?"

"Maybe he just got bored of doing nothing but boring paperwork," Ruby said with a light laugh.

"A bit of both, children," Ozpin replied with a calm tone, "I watched the first match on the screen in my office and was eager to come and congratulate the efforts of all who took part."

" _Attention students, you now have only one minute remaining to place your vote_ ," Goodwitch said bluntly over the loudspeaker.

Ozpin frowned, something that was picked up upon by the members of Team RWBY and JNPR who turned their attention towards their headmaster,

"You know they'll probably all be voting for you, don't you?" Ozpin said to Albion in a quiet tone, while keeping his head faced towards the arena.

"They won't vote for me, I can't fight, my arms injured," Albion replied with what could have been a grin causing Ozpin to frown.

"I can remove you from the poll if you don't wish to partake," Ozpin said quietly, still remaining unmoved.

"There's no need for that gramps, if I get picked I'll simply give everyone here exactly what they want," Albion said with a grin as he rose from his chair.

"And what might that be Albion?" Ozpin inquired, still maintaining his pose facing the arena as Team RWBY and JNPR avidly listened in.

Albion pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and walked towards the exit of the booth they were sitting in before muttering, "A show."

* * *

 **Well, an awful lot happened there didn't it, tried to use formatting to make it easier to read and indicate changes of location in the battle.**

 **Powers/Abilities/Weapons will be explained in more detail soon, we're just taking it one step at a time, hope you're having a good week!**

 **(EDIT) Just some formatting performed so that the announcements were italicised and a slightly cleaner ending was added.**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Competitor & Challenger

**TheTrueTemplar here, finally got some time to work on this chapter, took a while but here it is!**

 **(All feedback is helpful and greatly appreciated.)**

 **Deus vult!**

* * *

Those present in the arena were all trying to stifle their laughter, Professor Goodwitch was about to reveal who had been selected to participate in the next fight but was having trouble working her scroll. Ruby explained to the members of Team ALBN that Goodwitch was renowned for despising modern technology, she was one of those people that preferred the 'good old days' and wasn't great with technology. Something that was clearly being demonstrated as she had also forgotten to turn the loudspeaker off, allowing all in the arena to hear what she believed were her silent struggles,

"Okay, I want to view the poll so I should just hit the 'View Poll' button surely?"

"Huh, there is no 'View Poll' button..."

"Download poll? Is that the same as viewing it? Let's try that..."

"Am I sure? Why is it asking me if I'm sure?"

"There's a yellow warning sign on the screen so I don't think this is right."

"Maybe if I hit the help button..."

"Wait! Why did the screen go black!? And what's this thing spinning on the screen!?"

"Buffering!? What in the blazes is buffering!?"

"Oh dear," Ozpin said with a sigh, "She better not hear the laughs or she'll get mad."

"I think we've already gone past that point, sir..." Weiss said as Goodwitch finally realised that not only her loudspeaker was on, but that everyone was laughing at her failure. She turned sharply to face the stands and silence suddenly overcame the entirety of the arena,

"Now students it appears that the poll didn't work," she said with a cough as she fixed her glasses before picking up a clipboard from a nearby table, "It seems we will have to revert back to the random generator for our next match."

"Oh, well that's a shame," Albion said as he walked back begrudgingly and took his seat with his team and beside Ozpin who was smiling, "Looks like you won't be getting a show gramps."

"Oh I've seen enough _shows_ from you to last a lifetime," Ozpin said, his smile turning into a frown, "I'm just relieved you won't be performing any on my students.

As Team ALBN laughed at Ozpin and Team RWBY and JNPR wondered at what these _shows_ ' were, Goodwitch started up the random generator,

Okay students the first competitor will be..."

"Ah well, I guess it means I can go back to sleep," Albion said with a yawn.

"Mr Albion Angelus!"

"...or not," Albion said as he laughed with the rest of his team while Ozpin gave an exasperated sighed.

"Out of nearly fifty students scheduled for this class you just had to be selected, didn't you?" Ozpin said as he held the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"Mr Angelus, would you like to come down and pick an opponent?" Goodwitch asked through the loudspeaker.

"Sure thing ma'am," Albion said throwing a wink in Goodwitch's direction before jumping from the stands straight into the arena causing his professor to sigh,

"The stairs aren't that bad Mr Angelus, I would love for you and your team to learn how to use them."

As Albion apologised to Goodwitch, Ozpin turned to Luteus,

"Luteus," he asked in a hushed whisper, "Has something happened to Albion?"

Luteus frowned, he knew why Ozpin was asking that question but decided now was not the best time to explain it.

"I can tell you about all that has happened later, it's not best to speak of it here," he replied in an equally hushed whisper, perfectly aware that Ruby was leaning in and trying to eavesdrop. As Luteus quickly turned to face her the young huntress nearly jumped out of her chair in fright,

"Yes?" Luteus asked Ruby, holding his frown.

"Um...no I um, I wasn't trying to um...I mean I only wanted to ask oh-oh yea! What weapon does Albion use?" Ruby replied quickly, confident that she had gotten herself out of trouble before realising she actually did want to know.

Luteus' expression told otherwise as his frown intensified, he did, however, humour the girl's ridiculous attempt at a cover up,

"Well he's about to use them now, why not just watch the match?"

"Oh yes, that's a good idea Luteus!" Ruby replied, her enthusiasm peaking as she whipped out a notebook, ready to take notes about the weapons she was about to see.

* * *

"So Mr Angelus have you chosen an opponent?" Goodwitch asked.

"Well I'm new here but I've known gramps for a long time, so I want to see his best," Albion replied with a grin, "So who's the strongest in this academy?"

"Well he's certainly not lacking in confidence," Weiss said as she folded her arms.

"Oh you have no idea," Silvanus replied as he began to steal some of Yang's popcorn, "After losing his arm he lost his ability to fight properly, so he worked on his words and speech."

"Oh that's terrible to hear," Ruby replied with a look of sadness, "But at least, he focused on something else?"

Blaze responded to Ruby by holding up a sign that read,

"Yes, he taught us all how to read and write!"

"Well that's good," Blake said with a smile, "It's good to hear he got back on his feet."

"Still though I think he's being a bit overconfident if he thinks he can take on Pyrrha," Weiss said bluntly.

"Oh now I don't think-" Pyrrha began to say before being cut off by Weiss.

"Everyone knows she is by far the strongest student not only in this year but in this entire school, that's why she holds the number one rank," Weiss continued, sounding annoyed.

Pyrrha couldn't deny the facts, she had been given the number one rank by Ozpin for both her combat ability and level of academic intelligence, but as she stood up a voice came from elsewhere in the arena.

"You want the strongest in the academy? Then you want me!" the mystery person boldly claimed as they made their way into the arena, Albion was only able to make out a head of short orange hair heading down the stairs but he could tell the volunteer had quite a stout build.

"Mr Winchester?" Goodwitch asked, "Do you wish to participate in this fight?"

The young man who appeared was slightly taller than Albion and had quite a strong build, he was wearing a metal chest plate and was carrying a mace.

"Oh I'll not just participate in the fight, I'll win it..." Cardin replied with a malevolent grin, "If this is one of the new guys then he needs to be put in his place, be shown the pecking order."

"Oh dear..." Ruby and Luteus replied simultaneously.

"I don't understand why Cardin thinks he's so strong," Yang said, "Pyrrha practically dismantled his entire team by herself."

"He's a bully, and by definition bullies are always weak," Ruby said prompting concerned looks from Team ALBN.

"He's a bully?" Silvanus asked as Blaze cheerily held up a sign wishing his leader good luck.

"You bet," Blake replied with a scowl, "He picks on anyone who can't defend themselves and he view the faunus as second-class citizens."

"Let's just hope Albion doesn't learn that before the fight," Silvanus said worriedly, "Albion can't stand anyone who picks on the weak."

* * *

Back in the arena both men had finished sizing each other up, Albion could see that his opponent was indeed physically strong and held a weapon that could do serious damage. All Cardin saw in his opponent was a one-armed loser with a severe case of asthma, easy prey to crush under his boot.

"Okay gentlemen, would you like the match to end by aura depletion or ring-out?" Goodwitch asked.

"Aura depletion," Cardin responded almost instantly, "Let's give them a show," he added with a cruel smile.

"If you insist," Albion replied calmly as he began to get the feeling this 'Cardin' wasn't someone he liked.

Goodwitch checked to make sure both competitors were in their starting zones before raising the loudspeaker to her mouth,

"Okay, then let the match begin!"

Cardin grinned and immediately started charging at Albion who hadn't moved, upon reaching his opponent Cardin leapt to perform a heavy overhead smash that Albion easily dodged by hopping to the side. The pair then entered a cycle of Cardin's heavy attacks being effortlessly avoided by the new student,

"There's no point putting all of your efforts into heavy attacks," Blake said disapprovingly, "They may do a lot of damage but if the hits don't land then they're nothing more than energy sappers."

Silvanus threw a grin in Luteus' direction, "I know someone who used to be just like that," he said with a chuckle.

"I don't do it anymore," Luteus replied, his expression seemingly showing signs of disappointment in himself.

As the match continued past the three-minute mark Yang looked to the scoreboard, to see that it read,

 ***MATCH TIME - 3:35***

 _Albion Angelus - 100%_

 _Cardin Winchester - 100%_

* * *

"Guys have either of those two landed a hit on the other?" she asked, genuinely out of curiosity.

"Nope," Weiss replied, "Cardin isn't fast enough to land any attacks and Albion isn't trying to attack for some reason."

At that moment Cardin stopped moving, he stepped back before putting his mace away and cracking his knuckles,

"Well if I can't hit you with that, I'll hit you with these!" he said with a dark smile.

The match then took a quick turn in favour of Cardin, as he launched a barrage of punches and jabs there were only some that Albion could block and avoid, due to his missing arm.

"He is quite the heavy hitter," Blaze's sign read as he held it up to his friends.

"Indeed, this isn't looking too good," Weiss said as Cardin delivered a heavy right hook straight to the jaw of Albion before immediately driving his left boot into the young hunter's stomach causing the crowd to grimace.

"I thought he would have stopped this foolishness by now," Ozpin said with a sigh prompting everyone to turn to him.

"What?" Silvanus said with a laugh, "The act or the fight?"

"Both," Ozpin replied with a frown.

"What do you mean 'the act' professor?" Ruby asked Ozpin as the rest of her friends listened in.

Ozpin replied as Cardin continued to send heavy blows Albion's way,

"You'll see soon enough Ruby."

"Oh, okay then," Ruby said, still as confused as everyone else watching.

"Come on then!" Cardin yelled as he picked up his opponent from the floor, "Why don't you fight back!" he continued with a grin, "Or maybe you've no energy after being destroyed for the last ten minutes straight," he added before throwing Albion to the ground with a crash.

"Poor guy..."Yang said with sadness as Cardin began stomping on the body of the fallen hunter before pulling him up and unleashing another barrage of punches onto his body, for everyone watching the match was verging on the point of overkill.

"Cardin's taking this too far," Jaune said, anger starting to appear on his face.

"Professor, can't you stop this?" Pyrrha asked seriously as Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I apologise ladies but I really don't see any need to," Ozpin replied calmly.

Ruby began to protest before she heard the laughter coming from the rest of Team ALBN,

"Ruby," Silvanus said as he pointed upwards with a smile, "Look at the scoreboard."

As Ruby and everyone else turned to face the scoreboard they could not believe the information they were seeing,

 ***MATCH TIME - 13:21***

 _Albion Angelus - 99%_

 _Cardin Winchester - 100%_

* * *

"Wait...his aura has only gone down by one percent?" Weiss asked.

"Has he not been using it to protect against Cardin's attacks?" Ren asked, trying to figure out why Albion's aura level had remained unchanged.

"Oh no, he has," Silvanus replied with a cheeky grin, "He's just a little bit stronger than you guys may have thought."

"Come on, fight back you piece of trash!" Cardin yelled as he threw more punches at his opponent. As if on cue Albion suddenly caught the punch Cardin was in the midst of throwing at him, shocking both Cardin and those in the stands.

"If you insist," he said with a grin as he pushed Cardin back, jumped towards him, placed his left leg on Cardin's chest and brought his right leg straight across the side of his opponent's face, instantly sending Cardin off to the side of the arena in a daze.

Albion's sudden change in movement speed and dexterity greatly shocked all who were watching who all stood up and cheered, it was becoming evident to the members of Team ALBN that Cardin was not a popular person.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that!" Yang said as she stood up with the crowd, "Come on Albion, put that jerk in his place!"

"That was very impressive," Blake added in agreement.

"Where did that come from!?" Weiss asked in disbelief, "You mean he wasn't even trying?"

"He's still barely trying," Silvanus said with a chuckle, "He's our leader for a reason you know."

Cardin was struggling angrily to get back on his feet after such a brutal blow to the jaw, his aura level had, in one strike, dropped from one hundred percent to fifty-five percent. Albion walked towards him, raising his hand and sending a mini-salute to those in the crowds who cheered. Cardin, however, was not out of the game yet and quickly got to his feet and took out his mace before desperately swinging it at the head of Albion, who was concentrating on the crowds,

"Look out!" Ruby cried seeing Cardin's attack.

Albion, however, suddenly turned and caught the middle of Cardin's mace, pulled the orange haired bully behind him and set himself up for the final attack.

"Oh, here it comes!" Silvanus said with ecstasy.

"Here comes what Silvanus?" Ruby asked, her excitement truly getting the better of her, "Here comes what!?"

"The finisher," Luteus said as he closed his eyes.

As Cardin was falling Albion used the bully's back to push himself into the air, spun around and drove his right foot straight into Cardin's back, sending him onto the arena floor and creating an intense shockwave across the entirety of the arena as he landed, to those watching it was if time had slowed down for the entirety of the move and as Albion skilfully landed on his knee and stood up, he turned with a grin to see Cardin's aura level in the red zone.

"The winner of this match is Albion Angelus!" Goodwitch said through the loudspeaker prompting small cheers from the crowd who were happy that a bully had been put in his place.

* * *

 **So there you go, everyone in the new team has had a fight to some extent. I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I feel this is all that was needed. If you have questions just ask, but don't worry explanations will be coming ha!**

 **Yet again thanks to all who gave feedback on the subreddit and on this site!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Time for Class!

**TrueTemplar here and sorry about the incredibly long wait! University has been pretty tough for the last few months and sadly it had to be my number one priority. We are back however, picking up from last chapters fight so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Deus Vult!**

* * *

After Albion's victory, a lot of things occurred in a short space of time; firstly Cardin was taken to the medical centre, secondly, Albion was told off by Goodwitch for doing damage to the arena floor, thirdly Luteus and Silvanus were barraged with questions regarding their leader, and lastly, Goodwitch called an end to the lecture and subsequently an end to the first half of team ALBN's first academic day at Beacon Academy.

As Albion returned to the stands to regroup with his team, Ruby rushed over to his side,

"Albion that was so cool you were amazing!" she squealed.

"Ruby's right," Yang added as she walked over and hung her arm around the tall huntsman, "It was awesome watching you beat down Cardin!"

"A very impressive display," Pyrrha added with a sincere smile.

"Your aura levels are very impressive," Blake added, "I'm sure there is a lot you can teach us."

Albion had been in worse fights and the compliments he was receiving confused him, he was literally being beaten down for the majority of the match, albeit to make his 'comeback' a lot more unexpected. He couldn't complain, though, it had been a while since he had a chance to flex his muscles, even if it wasn't at all necessary.

Weiss folded her arms before she too congratulated her new acquaintance,

"Well, it wasn't exactly the most charismatic of fights, but well done never the less."

Her comment prompted Jaune to sigh and mumble something about how his life was so unfair, something that only Silvanus seemed to pick up on, who laughed as he pat his new friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Jaune," he said with an unintentionally high level of volume, "The boss would never go for someone like the snow angel over there!"

Silvanus' words had multiple reactions; Ruby and Yang both burst into laughter along with a hushed giggle from Blake, Weiss' eyes opened wide in shock and her face went bright red as her levels of embarrassment went through the roof, as this happened Albion and Luteus closed their eyes as they sighed in sync.

"Silvanus I thought we had already taught you how to mentally separate things you should think and things you should say," the leader of ALBN said with exasperation.

Weiss' cheeks were getting even redder and her arms were hanging rigid by her side, she quickly began trying (and failing) to say something to defend herself from the embarrassment.

"Ignore what Silvanus says, Weiss," Albion said noticing Weiss' discomfort, "You're fine, there's nothing wrong with you," he added with a grin.

Weiss looked towards the huntsman and saw his grin, she relaxed and began to feel less embarrassed.

"I mean you can't deny she can be really irritating, though," Yang said in a fake whisper into Albion's ear, in a clear attempt to wind up Weiss. Before succeeding however Ozpin got to his feet quickly and made his way out of the stands,

"Now children I do believe some of you have other classes to attend," he said loudly.

"Hells yeah!" Silvanus said with a cheer as Blaze held up a sign that had the words "Woohoo!" written on it. The other team members present laughed at their reaction, the new team were evidently excited about these new experiences, before realising they did, in fact, have other classes to attend, classes they were now fifteen minutes late for.

"Oh crap, we need to move now!" Ruby said as she and her friends rushed out of the room, dragging a reluctant Yang with them,

"Awk come on guys do we have to go? I mean the class is practically over by now..." Yang said as she got pulled away before being rebuked by Weiss which once again started an argument.

Ozpin sighed before gesturing for team ALBN's members to follow their new friends.

XXX

As Luteus, Silvanus and Blaze caught up with team RWBY and JNPR they realised they had gone up nearly four flights of stairs,

"How high up is this classroom!?" Silvanus asked between gasps for air, "And why is there not a lift to make this easier!?"

"Just think of it as a workout!" Yang said with a grin, "We're nearly there now!"

As the group rounded the last bend in their journey they saw the door to the class they were supposed to be in, after picking up the exhausted Jaune and helping him get back to his feet they made their way briskly to their lecture. As they reached the door Ruby stopped Weiss before she could enter,

"Wait!" she said as she turned her head and looked around, "Where's Albion!?"

After a few seconds of searching the rest of the group realised team ALBN's leader was in fact not present,

"Don't worry about him," Silvanus said, still panting, "His leg slows him down when not in combat, besides he wouldn't put himself through any extra pain or effort just to get to a class on time," he added with a slight laugh.

Ruby and the others looked hesitant but after much insistence from the rest of ALBN, they entered the classroom. As Silvanus walked in he was met with a large room with seats that rose in height, the board at the front of the class read 'The Biology and Anatomy Surrounding Discovered Grimm". The room itself was quite plain in colour, but it was warm and welcoming,

"This is something I could get used to," Silvanus said to himself with a grin before being brought back to reality by a large booming voice that came from the centre of the room.

"And what, may I ask children, is the cause for your lateness?" Professor Port asked as he walked towards the group, his face one of seriousness that put fear through Silvanus and Blaze.

As he reached the group, however, his face changed and he began to chuckle heartily,

"Don't worry children, I'm merely being humorous with you!" the professor boomed as he raised up a finger, "Did you forget I was also at the arena as well?"

As the group stopped and thought, they did in-turn remember both Professor Port and Oobleck were present at their earlier class, upon the realisation that they were only three minutes late the group breathed a heavy sigh of relief and headed to their seats, Luteus, Silvanus and Blaze choosing three empty seats that no one seemed to be occupying.

"Congratulations to those who took part in the matches this morning," Port said with a jolly smile, "They were both great displays of combat and should provide other students with a lot of things to analyse and learn from."

As those who participated thanked the professor for his words he looked around the room slowly,

"I take it Mr Winchester won't be joining us after what he was put through earlier," he said trying to hide the small grin that came across his face, "But where, may I ask, is the person that fought him, Albion I believe his name was?"

"He'll be coming shortly sir," Silvanus said, "It just takes him a while with his leg you see."

Professor Port nodded towards Silvanus to convey his understanding before continuing with his lesson topic. Today's subject as stated on the board was discussing and analysing the anatomy of the Grimm, Professor Port stating that if you know what allows an object to live, you will be more adequately prepared to stop it living. Most students in the class were furiously taking notes and listening intently to the words of wisdom being spoken by their teacher, there were, however, some exceptions to this. Ruby was fast asleep, hiding behind her textbook and Silvanus was eagerly redrawing the images of Grimm that Port was displaying on the board, both luckily not being noticed by their teacher, who was far too enthralled by his own words to notice their lack of interest.

As Port ended his lecture Ruby was awoken by Blake who nudged her, informing her teammate that class had finished.

"Aw yeah!" Ruby said as she stretched out her body before standing up, "So what do you guys wanna do now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure about you Ruby but I think most of us will be staying here for another thirty minutes or so," Weiss replied flatly, "As we still have another class to attend."

The happiness that had allowed Ruby to stand after such a dull lecture was now replaced with a dread that brought her back to her seat, "It's history class isn't it Weiss..." she asked her partner.

"You are correct, the fact you knew that however is quite impressive," Weiss said as she took out her history textbooks in preparation for the next class. As Ruby began to mock cry to the amusement of the others the classroom door opened and Albion limped in before closing the door behind him.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about Albion!" Yang said as she turned her head towards the door, "What on earth happened to you?"

"Cheers Yang," Albion replied dryly to the entertainment of those present, "Well I told the guys to carry on without me and that I would catch up, but then realised I had no idea where this classroom was," he said as he shook his head with a laugh.

"Really?" Weiss asked with scepticism, "It surely couldn't have taken you that long to find this room, even with a slow walking speed."

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed, "You're being rude!"

"Well actually Weiss you're right," Albion responded as he made his way towards the students' seats, "I did, in fact, find my way here about ten minutes ago, but to be honest, the class didn't look too interesting so I went for a walk."

"You mean you just left!?" Weiss exclaimed as a look of visible disbelief and disgust overcame her face while Ruby and the others began to laugh heartily at the young man's brutal level of honesty.

"If I'm being completely truthful with you I probably won't attend a lot of these classes, I don't see the point in them," Albion added with a shrug causing a sigh from Luteus before a small smile broke out on his face too.

"You don't...see the point in them?" Weiss asked, her levels of anger visibly rising prompting everyone to quite down, "Even though these classes are imperative to our success as huntsman and huntresses you decided to just miss them? That is so irresponsible!"

"Okay Weiss...let's try and stay calm," Yang said as she noticed other students starting to listen in.

"Oh yes...well I-I mean that's only my opinion," she replied, suddenly remembering where she was and who she was talking about, "Don't listen to anything I say, I'm sure where you come from you do things very differently to us." Weiss finished as she bowed her head apologetically.

"Don't worry about it pet," Albion replied calmly as he walked past the pale skinned girl, ruffling her hair, "Just remember that success in the field can be obtained in a variety of ways."

"How so?" Weiss asked while trying to fix her hair.

"Well you seem to have a formula where missing this class means instant failure on the battlefield, however, as someone who has both never been in a class in his life yet still succeeded on the battlefield I disprove this formula," Albion replied as he went up the steps leading to the seats at the back, "Put simply, adding two and two isn't the only way to get four."

Ruby closed her eyes and tried to process Albion's words but she just couldn't and whimpered as everyone around her seemingly nodded in agreement with Albion.

"Ruby you don't seem to get it," Albion said not needing to turn his head around, "But to see if Weiss fully understands I'll ask her to explain it to you. All eyes then fell on Weiss who quickly turned to Ruby,

Weiss looked back at Albion and thought of what he said before responding,

"It's quite simple really," she said with a hint of arrogance, "If you study all day and never practice fighting then you will be useless on the battlefield, however, if you fight all day and don't study you are also useless, is that right?" she said as she turned to Albion for approval.

"Exactly, ten points to Weiss," Albion said with a smile as he reached the back row of the class and the others began mock congratulating Weiss. Albion checked the seats on the left-hand side of the class to see all of them were empty, the seats on the right side, however, were mostly empty, save for one small timid looking girl with rabbit ears who had sat right in the corner of the room, she looked nervously towards the tall student walking towards her and as he placed himself in the seat right next to her he extended his only hand and winked at her,

"Hey there, my name's Albion, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **Ohhhh ship confirmed maybe? Or maybe I'm just toying with you all? You'll have to wait and see...**

 **As always suggestions are always welcome and they may make an appearance in the story somewhere!**


	8. Chapter 7 - And So the Day Ends

**TrueTemplar here, a nice quick chapter to make up for the long hiatus this story was on.**

 **Dues Vult!**

* * *

As Albion extended his hand towards the girl with the rabbit ears he was actually quite nervous himself. He had always been confident, extremely so, however after injuries sustained in battle, he was not the young man he used to be. As he lifted his face to look at the girl's eyes he saw a mixture of fear and alarm, it was a state of emotion he had unintentionally conjured quite often when meeting people for the first time. Unbeknownst to Albion however, his interaction had attracted the attention of those still remaining in the classroom with concerned looks coming from his teammates specifically, as Ruby was sitting closest to them she was able to notice they began whispering to each other and promptly leant in slightly to hear what they were saying.

"Oh no..." Silvanus said as he quickly turned to Luteus, "What should we do?"

"We stay seated," Luteus affirmed quietly while staring towards the front of the class, "If the situation takes a turn we move instantly, that is an order, we can't afford to let anyone get hurt."

Silvanus and Blaze both nodded in agreement and turned to face the front of the class, trying their best to act like they weren't focusing on Albion's situation.

Ruby was then pulled back to her seat by Weiss,

"What are you doing?" she hissed, "And you tell me off for being rude!"

"Weiss I don't like they way they were talking," Ruby said with a genuine look of worry on her face, "It sounded like, I dunno Albion may be about to do something dangerous."

At this point, Blake and Yang leaned in, both picking up on the concern in Ruby's voice, so Ruby relayed what she had just heard to her comrades.

"He's just saying hello to Velvet," Yang said with a laissez-faire tone, "Besides don't you think he's a bit too mature to get upset over someone not giving him a handshake?"

"I don't know Yang," Blake whispered, concern growing in her voice too, "Being in conflict for large periods of time can do things to your mind, there can be triggers that cause people to act in a very unpredictable manner."

"And what's worse after that match with Cardin we know he packs quite the punch," Weiss said as she turned round to look at Albion and Velvet, "I think we should be on our guard."

As the rest of team RWBY steadied themselves for a possible outbreak of anger or violence, Blake passed on their discussion to team JNPR to perhaps get some assistance if things went bad.

Back at the top end of the seats Albion chuckled and sighed as he slowly got up from his seat, his sudden movement causing Velvet to push herself closer to the wall, still intimidated by the new student.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said as he turned and began to walk down the steps in the centre of the class. Upon reaching the halfway point he muttered, "All these people are the same..." before nearing his teammates and heading in the direction towards the classroom's door.

"Um...boss, you okay?" Silvanus asked quietly, with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine," Albion replied with a smile after taking a deep breath, "I'll be back in time for class don't worry, you know how much I love history."

"Well if you say so," Silvanus said quietly as he nodded towards his leader.

Blaze held up a sign that read, "See you in a while."

Albion nodded and exited the classroom lifting his left arm and waving behind him as he left. As the door closed behind him team RWBY walked over to the members of team ALBN as team JNPR went to check that Velvet was okay.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked with concern, "Albion looked pretty bummed."

"Yea," Silvanus said with a frown, "The boss isn't as good with people as he used to be and it...it gets to him sometimes."

"Put simply," Luteus said, shocking those present with his voluntary input, "It's like being exceptional at a sport, only to injure yourself and be told you can't play it again."

"Well it can't be too bad," Yang said trying to lighten the mood, "I mean he seemed kind of alright before he left, and he's coming back for history class, goodness knows why though..." she continued with a mock yawn.

Silvanus smiled at Yang before looking forward and lowering his head, "He won't be coming back."

"What?" Weiss said, "But he said-"

"He may have lost some of his bodily functions but he can still put on a good act," Silvanus muttered before remembering where he was and what he and the rest of his team had come to the school for, "Ah but don't worry about him!" he said with a large smile, "He may be down but not for long, he always comes back fighting."

"That's true," Blaze said in agreement via a sign, with Luteus issuing the other team members a nod of agreement.

"Well you guys know him much better than we do, so we'll take your word!" Yang said with a grin as she and her teammates made their way back to their seats.

"Velvet seems to be alright," Pyrrha said with a smile as she leant over her desk towards team RWBY who were beneath her, "She was just a little frightened that's all."

"Phew well that's a relief," Ruby said as she relaxed in her chair, "At least we have one less thing to worry about," she continued as she rested her head on her arms and began to fall asleep.

"Okay, children are you ready to learn!" Professor Oobleck cried as he rushed into the classroom with such speed that the wind created nearly threw Ruby off her chair, "We've got some interesting stuff to cover today, oh yes we do, oh I see we're two students missing, I believe that's Mr. Winchester and Mr. Angelus am I right?"

Ruby started to reply as she repositioned herself on her chair, "Yes si-"

"Excellent, excellent only two absentees that is definitely an improvement children!" Oobleck stated, "Now does anyone know what topic we will be covering today, hmm, Yang?" he continued as he leaned in closely towards the blonde huntress.

"Uh...history?" Yang said with a shrug.

"Exceptional response Ms. Xiao Long, absolutely outstanding, on the ball as always, that is exactly what we will be learning about today!" Oobleck yelled as he ran around his desk before rounding on the members of team ALBN, "And you must be the three new students who actually showed up, how, may I ask, are you finding your first day at this glorious academy?"

Blaze, Silvanus, and Luteus were all panting and sweating profusely, this supposed teacher had more intensity surrounding him than any of the battles they had ever fought in, the way this eccentric being spoke and moved alone were tiring the three new students out.

"Oh well, uh...it's been good so far," Silvanus said quickly, remembering that they had been asked a question by this madman, "Earlier today we had a fi-"

"A fight earlier yes indeed and what a fight it was, if I do say so myself, such tactics, such flare, such an interesting new form of combat for us all to learn and develop from, I thank you gentlemen I really do!" the professor continued as he rapidly and vigorously shook each of the members' hands that were in front of him, shaking Blaze's so hard that the notebook based hunter fell off his chair when he was finished.

The rest of the class struggled to stifle their laughter as Oobleck consistently picked out team ALBN's members to answer his questions, in terms of academic strength however only Luteus showed any real aptitude. This skill, however, resulted in a battle of wits between himself and Oobleck, a battle that Luteus simply did not have the stamina for, as every time the student gave a correct answer, Oobleck expanded the question, replicating it into several more difficult questions. The professor's rate of question fire proved to be an unstoppable force in his quest to ascertain the intelligence of his promising new student. This resulted in Luteus dramatically passing out onto his desk after being asked to solve a history based question using a combination of mathematical formula and knitting terminology, to the entertainment of the rest of the class who roared with laughter. As Blaze gently poked the shoulder of his superior, Oobleck smiled as he wiped a small bead of sweat that had appeared on his forehead, impressed that he had found a rarity in a pupil who could have and sustain an intellectual argument with him.

* * *

The second half of Oobleck's class was much more conventional than the first, to the relief of Luteus, Silvanus, and Blaze but to the disappointment of everyone else. The change in pace allowing Luteus to recover from the devastating barrage of questions launched at him by his professor. As the class came to an end the students packed away their textbooks and stationary, Ruby and Yang performing this task exceptionally quickly, eagerly ready to have some fun outside in their twenty-five-minute break.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for today," Silvanus said with a cheerful wave, the huntsman clearly also happy with the end of Oobleck's class.

"Oh yeah," Nora said with a dejected expression as she jumped down from her desk to the classroom floor, "You guys were only supposed to do four classes today."

"That's right," Blaze said through the medium of his sign, "We're going to see where the dorms are now!"

"Aw well that's good," said Weiss with an out of character smile, "Do you know where you are going?"

"Nope," Blaze replied through his sign with a large smile, "But I'll follow Luteus and Silvy, they always keep me right."

The others smiled at Blaze's excitement and his adorable nickname for Silvanus, they were beginning to get an idea of what mental roles each member of team ALBN held. So far it appeared that Albion was their powerhouse leader, Luteus was the clear second in command, Silvanus was the strong comic relief contrast to his two seniors and Blaze was the baby of the group, team ALBN's equivalent of Ruby.

"Well I hope you had a good first day at Beacon," Ruby said as she and her friends began to make their way out of the classroom, "If you have any questions or need any help with anything just let us know!"

"Will do!" Silvanus said while waving as the other group left the class, "Gee guys we hit the jackpot with team RWBY and JNPR!" he continued excitedly, "We've got eight great friends already and it's only our first day here!"

Blaze gave a thumbs up expression to Silvanus and nodded in agreement as the pair began to do a dance, to anyone viewing from outside the class it was a display of idiocy, but to the two boys in the class it was a display of how happy they were in their new environment.

"Come on Luteus!" Silvanus said as he jumped up and playfully punched his teammates arm, "You think you could maybe lighten up at least once?"

"I would," Luteus replied flatly, "But I'm still worn out from that lesson, I'd rather find our dorms and get some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea," Blaze quickly wrote out on his sign as Silvanus took out his scroll and set up a call with his leader, after several seconds of the connecting tone the call was picked up.

"Hey boss, you there?" Silvanus asked tentatively as Blaze leaned in to listen to what was being said.

"Yea it's me, something wrong?" Albion replied, Silvanus being able to hear birds chirping from Albion's end of the call.

"Oh no no, we were just wondering if you wanted to go and find out where our dorms are that's all, where are you?"

"I'm currently up a tree, also, I found the dorms myself earlier when I went wandering around the campus, I can come and show you where they are now."

"Aw yea, that would be great!" Silvanus replied as he and Blaze joyfully fist bumped before quickly turning back to the scroll with perplexed expressions, "Wait, did you say up a tree? Why are you up a tree!?"

"There's a nice breeze up here..." Albion replied, his mechanical voice seeming to sound more peaceful than it was earlier in the day, "Besides, the animals are a lot less picky with who they associate themselves with."

Silvanus and Blaze looked at each other with a glimpse of sadness in both of their eyes, even Luteus frowned a little after hearing his leader's words. Silvanus decided to try and use positivity to boost Albion's mood,

"Well you don't need to worry boss, we already made eight new friends, and that's an awful lot more than we had before!" he said with charismatic vigour.

"...I suppose you're right," Albion said after a significant pause, "I should simply be thankful that we aren't in a war zone anymore, and that hopefully our lives will be less eventful, I'm sorry."

"Awk boss don't say that," Silvanus said with humorous discomfort, "Don't get all nice and emotional with us, it just isn't like you."

Albion laughed heartily, "Oh dear I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," he said with a chuckle, "Anyways, shall I come and show you where our dorm is?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Silvanus replied, "Where will we meet you?" As Silvanus replied his scroll immediately vibrated and made a ping-like noise.

"I've just pinged a location on your campus map, if you head to that waypoint I will meet you there and take you to the dorms. After that we can get some rest, have a look at the surrounding city and be back in time for tea."

"You got it, see you in-awh what? That's so far away!" Silvanus groaned as he checked to see where the placed waypoint was, grimacing at how far they would have to walk to get to it, "Speak soon!"

As Albion hung up and placed his scroll inside his jacket he turned a dial on his breathing apparatus, after inhaling deeply he sighed, relishing the smell and feel of the natural air, untouched by man-made objects. Unfortunately, a coughing fit began to occur and he quickly reverted the dial back to its original position, before jumping down from the top of the tree and landing on the ground, sending a reserve of his aura to his legs as to not feel any pain.

As he began walking towards the marker he had set he left the vast forest that was situated near the academy's campus. He had expected to encounter at least one creature of the Grimm but luckily none had appeared,

"Perhaps this really is a safe haven," Albion said to himself with a relaxed smile.

As he continued on his trek the leader of team ALBN realised he was making quite a fast pace, according to the times Weiss had told the group earlier they were only five minutes into the student's twenty-five-minute break. As he neared the boundary of the academy he was searched by the local security forces, a routine check-up but nevertheless a vital way of ensuring the safety of the students.

Upon entering the academy from the East side Albion noticed quite a difference to the courtyard that represented this side of the campus. It wasn't made of stone like the West side courtyard, it was covered in a thick blanket of lush green grass and had trees dotted in and around it, Albion couldn't deny it, Beacon really was a beautiful place. As Albion walked through the trees however he discovered he was not alone in the minimalistic forest. He could just make out the figure of what appeared to be a female student, on her own sitting quietly under a tree and reading a book, Albion recognised her instantly as the rabbit-eared girl from his class and began to feel anger beginning to boil inside of him.

"I don't know why this is getting to me, I should be used to rejection by now" he growled quietly to himself before sighing, "Typical, now I'm going to have to go the long way round." As Albion was about to turn around, however, he noticed the girl's rabbit ears perking up and turning around in different directions, she closed her book and stood up quickly, a group of jeering voices soon identified the source of the young girl's fear. Albion moved his head to the side of the tree he was standing beside and saw three male students arriving at the end of the long path connecting the academy with its second courtyard, they didn't look pleasant by any stretch and Albion knew they most likely did not have good intentions. The young girl started to back away but one of the students used some form of ability based dash to get behind her, cutting off her escape.

Albion couldn't make out what they were saying but decided this wasn't something he wanted to get involved in, he could do without making more enemies on his first day of a new school and new life. Plus, why on earth would he want to help the girl who outright refused his genuine attempt at friendship.

"It's not my business," he said with a shrug as he put his hands in his pockets and made his way back the way he came, he stopped immediately however, upon hearing a loud scream of terror coming from behind him.

* * *

Velvet tried backing away slowly but she had been surrounded, Russel had dashed behind her and pushed the female faunus into his teammates Dove and Sky who in turn pushed her to the ground.

"Cardin's not able to come get your protection money today so we've come for him, so pay up!" Russel said with a sneer.

"I-I-I'm not giving you any money," Velvet said, trying her utmost to not sound scared, "I don't have to give you anything."

"Oh is that how it is...?" Russel said with a glare as he began pacing in front of the petrified girl, "So we're all tough now are we?" he continued, evidently enjoying his time as the temporary leader of team CRDL.

"Perhaps we'll just have to show you why you need to give us the money," Russel said with a malicious grin, "Dove, show her what we protect her from," he snarled as his teammate moved over to Velvet and grabbed both of her rabbit ears, he then began to pull them and twist them violently evidently causing the young faunus great pain.

The trio of bullies found the torture hilarious and were laughing wickedly at Dove's treatment of the helpless girl, Dove kept yanking and twisting at Velvet's ears until suddenly a strong force gripped his arm and applied a large amount of pain to it.

"I think it's time you leave the girl alone," a rough and heavy voice said from behind Dove, who quickly turned around to see the new student that defeated his leader gripping his arm.

"Hey! It's the freak that beat up Cardin!" Russel cried, "Get him Dove!"

As Dove drew his bronze sword he found himself immediately and effortlessly thrown back into Sky and Russel by Albion, knocking all three students to the ground. As Velvet looked up to see who was behind her she was stunned to see the new student who had tried to come and sit with her.

"He still came to help me?" Velvet asked herself in disbelief, "And after I was too shy to talk to him..." she continued, feeling resentment towards herself and deep guilt.

"You know, you find bullies everywhere on the planet," Albion said as he set a steel glare upon the trio in front of him, "I found them in my hometown, I found them at my first school, I found them at training camp, I found them on the frontline and now here I stand faced with you three, the Beacon Academy brand of bullies."

Russel, Dove and Sky angrily go back to their feet, not appreciating the feat of bravado being displayed in front of them.

"The location may change but the status always stays the same," Albion said as he put his hands in his pockets, "You're all pathetic," he finished, punctuating his last three words with such venom that the bodies of they three students in front of Albion began to boil with vehement hostility.

"What did you say..." Russel said with fury as he spat to the ground while taking out his twin daggers.

"We are members of team CRDL and will be shown respect!" Sky cried, taking out his halberd.

"You don't know how big of a mistake you've made getting on our wrong side new guy," Dove said as he picked up his sword from the ground.

Albion replied with merely a shrug, "If I can beat your helpless leader in under ten seconds, I really don't see any need for concern if I have to deal with any of you," he replied with a malicious grin of his own, a fire burning in his eyes, ready for a fight.

"You may have beaten Cardin, but that was a one-on-one fight and I'm sure you cheated, now there are three of us and only one of you, the odds are in our favour freak," Russel said with a vile tone as he took a menacing step towards Albion.

"Hey bunny girl," Albion said while keeping his eyes fixed on Russel, prompting Velvet to look up to her saviour, "Probably best you get behind me and stay there."

Velvet held her stare at the young man with the iron breathing apparatus before snapping back to reality and nodding in agreement. She was still too scared to speak and hurried to cover behind the new student.

"Okay, guys let's put this freak in his place!" Russel yelled as he and his teammates charged at Albion, splitting up so to attack him from three sides. Albion however, took several paces forward, just to be absolutely certain the rabbit-eared girl would not be caught up in the fight.

As Albion's left side was attacked by Sky, he used his hand to easily knock the bully's halberd out of his grasp and onto the ground behind Velvet. He then quickly grabbed the blue haired student by the neck, lifted him up slightly and threw him directly into Dove who was approaching from his right, this resulted in both Dove and Sky being knocked unconscious and caused Russel to hesitantly take a few steps back. Russel began to show his desperation as he grabbed both of his daggers, spoke an incantation and launched them directly towards Albion's head, the end of his daggers glowing with an element of what Albion deduced to be highly explosive fire,

"Got you now freak..." Russel thought to himself as he watched his daggers fly straight towards his point of aim.

As if in slow motion Albion drew a long black handled silver barrelled revolver out of his belt and with unparalleled accuracy shot both of Russel's daggers in a matter of milliseconds, leaving the head of the bullying trio to fall to his knees as he watched the shattered remnants of his weapons collapse to the ground in front of him.

"Let that be a warning," Albion said as he walked towards and looked down upon Russel, "Stop messing with other students at this school, or I'll actually try next time we meet."

"You think you scare me? You're all talk freak," Russel said looking up to Albion with a grin, "Just wait 'til Cardin gets back on his feet, we'll be paying your teammates a visit."

An expression of anger flashed across Albion's face as he walked towards Russel and energy began to exert from his body, at the same time dark clouds began to form overhead and rain began to fall heavily as Albion leaned down to face Russel,

"Don't, tempt, me."

Albion's last words seemingly left a substantial impact on Russel who appeared to be frozen on the spot, Albion grinned knowing his work was done before looking up towards the rain pelting down and turning around to face the rabbit-eared girl behind him. As he walked over to her he offered his hand which she nervously accepted, Albion pulled the girl up and upon doing so a drop of water fill from her ears onto her face, this prompted Albion to chuckle before removing his long black jacket and wrapping it around the small girl.

"The jacket may be too big for her but at least she's not going to get wet," Albion thought to himself as his hair began to start getting wet and falling in front of his face, "Oh well that's just great, it's going to get curly now..." he groaned to himself.

"Velvet..." the small girl mumbled while looking down.

"Hm?" Albion replied as they continued walking, curious if he was hearing things.

"My name..." the rabbit-eared girl continued, "My name is Velvet..."

"Oh?" Albion replied, genuinely shocked that the girl had actually spoken, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Velvet," he said with a smile, "I'm glad you're safe."

As they neared the halfway point of the path to the academy Velvet reached over and gently grabbed onto the lower end of Albion's shirt greatly surprising him.

"Are you okay?" Albion asked his new friend.

"I just want to say thank you, thank you for saving me when no one else could."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and want to read more, sorry again for the delay coming through with the last chapter.**

 **Suggestions are always appreciated, as is criticism and feedback!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Pillows, Hobbies & Hashtags

**TrueTemplar here,**

 **Sorry for the delay, exams, work, bleugh. Hoping to get back into this a lot more now, got some good ideas, suggestions are always welcome!**

 **Deus vult!**

* * *

Ozpin had had a relatively long day, the last thing he needed was to be pestered, yet here was Glynda Goodwitch doing just that.

"I just think you should take a look," Professor Goodwitch said to Ozpin with a stern expression, "It happened five hours ago in the exterior courtyard."

"If you think it is entirely necessary then I shall," Ozpin replied flatly as he opened the attached recording Goodwitch had sent to his mail account.

The headmaster leaned back in his chair and sighed, the screen on his computer screen was showing him what appeared to be a fight between one of his new students and the Academy's resident miscreants, team CRDL.

"Well...what do you think?" Goodwitch asked after several moments of silence.

"I think that boy has a very strong throwing arm," Ozpin replied calmly as he got to his feet and turned to look at the landscape behind his office.

"Ozpin..." Goodwitch said, getting clearly irritated, "He put two of our students in the infirmary for no good reason, not to mention the damage he inflicted to Cardin earlier in the day, the level of danger he brings to this school is no trivial matter."

"I know you still have your doubts about those boys," the headmaster said as he turned to face his second in command, "But I knew full well what to expect when I brought them here."

"Violence and an incomprehensible lack of maturity?" Goodwitch said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Ozpin replied firmly, "I knew that if I brought them here it would give them a chance to live the lives they never had the chance to, and that is something that my conscious asks me to do, so please give them a chance," he continued as he turned his monitor to face Glynda and walked to the lift at the entrance to his office, "Who knows, they may even surprise you."

After watching the headmaster leave Goodwitch turned her gaze back towards the monitor, the attachment had continued playing and now showed Albion helping a poor and helpless Velvet get back to her feet, then proceeding to keep her dry from the rain.

"Hm, maybe they will..."

* * *

Silvanus and Blaze were jumping on their respective beds excitedly, an activity they had been performing consistently since they arrived at their new dorm. After waiting for Albion, the group's new friend Sun had appeared, who was following Albion's example and dodging class, he had offered to show them to the dormitories which they happily agreed to.

"I can't...believe...we get...these massive...beds...all...to ourselves!" Silvanus cried with joy between gasps for air.

Blaze nodded in agreement, feeling that writing a message while jumping up and down would prove not to be the most effective method of communication.

While Silvanus and Blaze were seemingly having the time of their lives Luteus was resting in his own bed, having decided not to join in with what he deemed a 'childish activity'. After a period of time, the two trampolining members of team ALBN finally calmed down, both taking a seat on their respective beds before looking at each other and then to Luteus,

"So, what do we do now?" Silvanus asked out of curiosity.

Luteus opened his eyes slowly and checked the clock on the side of his bed,

"It's just passed four o'clock, so we wait for team RWBY and JNPR to come and get us, they'll take care of us from there," he replied as he turned his head back and closed his eyes.

"But what will we be doing?" Silvanus asked as he stood up excitedly.

"I don't know," Luteus replied, keeping his eyes shut.

"Awh come on!" Silvanus said eagerly as he jumped towards Luteus' bed, "You've gotta be at least a little interested, do you think we'll get to go into the city?"

"I really have no clue," Luteus responded as he turned his head to face away from his team mate.

Silvanus leaped onto his teammate's bed, almost shoving Luteus off the other side,

"Maybe we'll get to go to a swimming pool, or-or maybe a theme park!" the young hunter said with stars in his eyes, "That would be so cool!"

Luteus didn't respond to Silvanus' statement, deciding it took less effort to let his imagination run wild, rather than bring him back down to Earth.

"Awh Blaze!" Silvanus said as he quickly moved to the mute hunter's bed, "Maybe we'll get to go to some of those food stalls we read about, with the massive bowls of seafood!"

Blaze's eyes opened wide as he licked his lips, clearly happy at this prospect, he then held up a sign that read, "I'll be getting two of everything!"

Luteus breathed a sigh of relief, happy that his over eager teammates had left him out of the bizarre conversation. That was until both of them began jumping on top of him, crushing his vital organs,

"Come on Luteus! It's time to get hyped!" Silvanus yelled into his superior's ear.

"It's what?" Luteus said with a painful groan.

"It's time to get hyped!" Silvanus repeated as he ripped Luteus' pillow from underneath his head and began to batter him with it for several minutes.

"Awh well isn't that cute," a familiar voice came from the dorm room's door causing Blaze and Silvanus to cease the torment they were inflicting upon Luteus, as they turned to their door they saw Yang standing with her arms folded, wearing one of her trademark grins.

"Oh hey, Yang!" Silvanus said as he and Blaze ran over excitedly to greet their guest, leaving Luteus to fall out of his bed into a broken heap on the floor.

Shortly after, the rest of team RWBY arrived and were promptly invited into team ALBN's dorm room.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Silvanus asked eagerly, "Ozpin told us that you guys are taking care of us for the rest of the day!"

"Well that is correct," Weiss said firmly as she stood up, taking up a stance like that of a politician when making a speech, "We have each been assigned a member of your team to look after, which is why we must wait until team JNPR arrives, as they were also asked to assist us in this endeavour."

"No problem!" Silvanus said with a cheesy grin as he lifted Luteus off the floor and dropped him back onto his bed with a thud.

"Uh...is he going to be okay?" Blake asked as she looked at Luteus, "He doesn't look so good, did something happen?"

"Him? Nah he'll be fine," Silvanus replied, "He's just a bit tired that's all, ain't that right buddy?" he continued as he leaned back towards Luteus and lightly punched his head.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep..." Luteus muttered after having his face buried in a pillow by his teammate.

"See, he's fine," Silvanus said with a thumbs up, "So what do you guys wanna do while we wait?"

"Well, we could always get to know a bit more about you?" Ruby said with a smile as she brought out a small red notebook, "That way we'll have a better idea of what stuff to bring you to."

"Sounds like a plan," Silvanus replied as he jumped up onto his bed, "So what do you wanna know?"

"Let's start easy," Yang said as she took charge from Weiss, "Just name one thing you like, for example, I like my motorbike."

"I like books," Blake added with a smile.

"I like weapons!," Ruby chimed in with a giggle.

"I like perfection," Weiss said bluntly, evidently displeased that Yang had taken her job.

"Now you guys go," Yang said gesturing for team ALBN to answer.

"I like drawing!" Silvanus said with a large grin as he took some old pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed them to team RWBY, "These are some doodles I've done in my spare time."

After looking at the 'doodles' team RWBY were slightly taken aback,

"These are really good," Blake said as she analysed a drawing of a forest area.

"I agree," Weiss added, as she looked at a picture of a war-torn battleground.

"Well it's good to be talented," Yang said with a grin, "What about you Luteus, what do you like?"

"Food," the hunter replied, his face still buried in a pillow.

"Fair enough," Yang replied, "What about you Blaze, what's one of your interests?"

Blaze held up a sign that read, "I like to draw too," and he too gave team RWBY some pieces of paper with drawings on them. The artwork from Blaze, however, was on a completely different level than Silvanus', something that significantly shocked team RWBY, who had thought the work they had previously seen was already at a high level.

As team RWBY flicked through the images that Blaze had drawn Blake brought one particular image to everyone's attention,

"Hey you guys, look at this one," she said as she raised one sheet from the bunch that she had on her lap.

As her teammates leaned in they could see what had caught Blake's eye, the drawing was in landscape, and it seemed to be centered on a camp of some sort. On the left-hand side at the entrance to a tent, a young man that could clearly be identified as Silvanus was enthusiastically gorging down a small food ration, in the middle of the camp was a large fire that had a clean and healthy version of Luteus sleeping beside it.

"Wow," Ruby said in awe, "Is this you guys back in the day?"

"Hah! You say that like we're incredibly old, this was drawn about two years ago, I think," Silvanus replied as he turned to Blaze for confirmation, the mute hunter nodding in agreement.

Something else in the picture, however, had caught Weiss' attention as she grabbed it quickly and brought it closer to her gaze, "Hey Ruby, isn't that your uncle?"

"Wait, what!?" Ruby and Yang both asked in disbelief as the picture was passed to them, Weiss was indeed correct, in the far right-hand side of the image, just next to what appeared to be a training ring was Qrow Branwen.

"Hang on," Silvanus said as he, Blaze and Luteus (who had by this point recovered) all turned their attention to the four girls in front of them, "Your uncle's in the picture!? Which guy is it!?"

Ruby turned the picture around and pointed at Qrow,

"There, that guy is mine and Yang's uncle!" she said in disbelief.

"That man was one of the hunters sent to train us," Luteus said as he also walked over to get a view of the picture.

"And he's your uncle?" Silvanus said in an equal amount of shock, "Woah, small world..."

"What was he even doing there?" Yang asked as she held the picture close to her eyes, her uncle was there with his signature grin, and he was raising a glass of what was most likely an alcoholic beverage. He wasn't alone however, there was another man, a younger one sitting beside him, also raising a glass. After closer inspection, Yang deduced that the pair had just finished a training session of sorts, based on the state of their appearance and clothing, along with a few bruises on the facial areas of each man.

"Well, we were always sent the top hunters to train us," Silvanus replied as he jumped down and looked at the picture again, "I guess your uncle was one of the best at the time."

"And who's that guy beside Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked, also bringing the unknown man to the attention of her teammates.

"Oh that's the boss," Silvanus replied with a smile as he appeared to be thinking of some fond memories, "I remember anytime we were sent new hunters to train with he was always first on the list of people they were to spar with."

"Hang on, you mean Albion?" Yang replied in shock, "It doesn't look anything like him..."

"Yea..." Silvanus replied with a sigh of discomfort, "He has changed quite in the time that's passed."

"Come to think of it, where is Albion?" Blake asked, seemingly only realising now that team ALBN was one man down.

Luteus took out his scroll and opened the map section, after zooming the view out several times he was able to see a black and yellow icon on the map, he then held his scroll out to team RWBY.

"Albion is the black and yellow circle, do you know whereabouts on the school grounds that this circle is situated?" he asked as Yang took the scroll from his hand.

"Oh yeah, that's Ozpin's office," Yang said with a confused expression, "Why would he be up there?"

At that precise moment, Weiss raised her head from her scroll with a sigh and held it out towards the others,

"This is probably why," she said with a frown.

As everyone peered towards the scroll's screen they could see Weiss was on the Beacon Academy social network, and the top trending item, viewed by nearly every student at least five times, was a video entitled 'Bullies get beaten! #shutdown'.

"Oh dear..." Luteus said as he joined Weiss with a sigh, "I can already imagine what this is going to be," he continued as Yang was about to hit the PLAY button.

However, while everyone was eagerly anticipating the video, team ALBN's door was flung open as Nora burst through,

"HEELLLOOO TEAM ALBN, ARE YOU READY TO PARTAY!?" she cried as the rest of her team slowly joined her.

"Hi guys," Jaune said as he sent his friends a small wave.

"Hello again," said Pyrrha with a small smile, "Oh what are you doing?" she inquired upon seeing everyone gathered around Weiss' scroll.

"Come over quick!" Yang said, "We're about to watch some bullies get the smackdown!"

Yang quickly hit the play button as team JNPR joined the group and the video began. At the start all that could be seen were the team CRDL grunts picking on Velvet, the mere sight of this angering Yang and Jaune, causing both of them to clench their fists. The next scene showed Albion grabbing Dove's arm and telling him to back off,

"Awh that's so cool! Ruby squealed, "It's just like in the movies!"

As the rest of the video played the group got to watch Albion effortlessly overpower Dove and Sky before revealing his weapon to silence Russel's empty threats. After that, the video ended with Albion placing his trenchcoat around Velvet and walking off into the Academy with her.

"Jeez, I thought taking Cardin down was impressive," Jaune said in awe, "But he took down three people at once."

"Well if I recall correctly Pyrrha did the same thing and it didn't seem to tire her out as much," Weiss said bluntly causing Pyrrha to blush, "Plus he has no form, his attacks are brutish and sloppy."

"Come on Weiss," Yang said with a groan, "He still won though, and now Beacon won't have to deal with any bullies for a good while!"

"I suppose..." the ice queen said as she folded her arms, "But still, there's no harm in developing some sense of battle etiquette, you should tell your leader that sometime."

"You can tell him yourself," said a mechanical voice that came from the open door of team ALBN's dorm, as Albion entered his team's room Silvanus and Blaze smiled,

"You're back!" Silvanus said with a grin, "Was Ozpin yelling at you?"

"Haha nah," Albion replied, "He was actually telling me what we're all going to be doing this evening."

"What do you mean?" Weiss said in disgust, "We've already planned out what we're doing, we're going to walk into the city first, then make a short trip to the flower shop before it closes, then we'll-"

"Sorry but that's not what's happening," Albion said as he raised his hand silencing Weiss and causing Yang to send a cheeky grin her teammates way, "The professor said due to a change in the state of our team when we arrived here, he wants us all to bond tonight, the good old hunter way."

"Um...you mean by going out and catching wild prey to eat?" Jaune asked tentatively.

"Nope," Albion replied calmly, Jaune breathed a heavy sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't be forced to do something so dangerous.

"We'll bond by fighting," Albion replied with a grin, prompting an expression of fear to overcome Jaune's face, "RWBY's best, JNPR's best and ALBN's best, all in one ring."

"Oh no...I'm going to get badly injured aren't I," Jaune said with a groan.

Nora walked over to Ren and gently rested her arm on his shoulder before grinning towards her leader, "Probably."

"The match will take place in two hours, so you have that time to practice," Albion said as he altered a dial on his breathing apparatus before turning to face his soon-to-be opponents, "So make sure you don't waste it, because if you do, you're going to regret it..."

"No way! You're on!" Yang said as she collectively grabbed all of her teammates and rushed out of the dorm room, "Come on guys we gotta practice!"

Nora's teammates looked at her and sighed, resigning themselves to their fate as she, like Yang, grabbed her entire team and pulled them out of the dorm also, crying "Come on my dears, it's time to traaaiiinnn!"

Albion smiled before lying down on his bed and yawning,

"So what do you want us to do boss?" Silvanus asked as he, Luteus and Blaze turned to face their leader.

"Well I've already had some practice today," he said with a grin, remembering the events that had happened earlier in the day "So you three can do some push ups, sit ups, and drink some milk."

"Seriously..." Luteus said with a sigh.

"Oh yes," Albion replied, his eyes still closed, "I need you in tip top shape for tonight, can't go letting gramps down."

"Will he be watching?" Silvanus asked as he knelt down to start doing his push ups.

"Oh yes," Albion replied, "And we are going to give him a good evening of entertainment."

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed, took a while to get back into the right frame of mind for this story!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Training at Sunset

**TrueTemplar here, to make up for the lack of updates I'm trying to smash as many chapters out as I can now, hope you enjoy!**

 **Deus vult!**

* * *

"Ninety-seven...ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred!" Silvanus gasped, finishing his push-ups before collapsing onto the dorm rooms floor, panting heavily.

Albion opened his eyes and turned his head towards his teammate,

"Good job Silv," he said before closing his eyes again, "Bet you feel a lot stronger now."

"You said some..." Silvanus replied angrily, still gasping for air, "In what universe does 'some' equal a hundred..."

"A universe where I'm your leader and you do what I say," Albion replied with a grin before yawning and getting up from his bed, he walked over to one of the rooms windows and stared out into the courtyard below, he watched as the wind picked up fallen leaves and made them dance in the air. He saw students congregating with their friends, playing games, chatting and enjoying each other's company, this brought a sad smile to Albion's face. The leader, however, was brought back to reality by a soft poke at his shoulder, he turned to see a worried looking Blaze holding up a sign that read,

"Are you okay? :("

Albion chuckled at his teammate's concern, before gently taking the sign from him, along with his pen and writing a message of his own.

"I'm fine, thank you :)"

The message may not have been anything special, but it brought a large smile to Blaze's face, who was relieved his leader was okay.

"Now, haven't you got some training to do of your own?" Albion said with a raised eyebrow, making Blaze immediately stand to attention before running to his bed, tucking his feet underneath the base and starting his sit-ups.

"Good man," Albion said with a soft smile before turning around to survey the room,

"Luteus?", he called out, "What about you?"

"Don't worry, I got some milk," his teammate replied as he coincidentally entered the dorm brandishing a carton of the liquid in question.

Albion walked back over to his bed,

"Good work gentlemen," Albion said, "You'll be ready to show Ozpin what we can do no problem."

Silvanus had managed to finally get his breath back and unexpectedly began to unleash some aggression out on Luteus, a rage that had evidently been built up from the push-ups he had been asked to perform and the training that Luteus had been asked to do.

"Hang on," he said angrily as he got back to his feet, "How come all you had to do was go and get milk, that's unfair!"

"That's what Albion told me to do," Luteus replied calmly as he took the straw off the carton and inserted it, ready for drinking.

"And you don't think that's a little bit easy for a workout?" Silvanus asked with a touch of sarcasm as he held his arms out wide.

"Are you angry?" Luteus asked as he tilted his head, genuinely confused with the current situation.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Silvanus said with a large fake smile, before leaning towards Luteus with a new expression of rage, "Of course I'm angry!"

Luteus paused and tried to assess the situation,

"Is this about the milk?" Luteus asked as he raised his head from the carton, "Do _you_ want it?"

"No this isn't about the milk!" Silvanus cried, "It's about the fact that we two have to work our asses off doing physical training, and you just had to walk down some stairs and then come back up again!"

Luteus paused once more, his face one of concentration as he analysed what was being said to him,

"So...you don't want the milk?"

Luteus' words ignited more rage in Silvanus as he wheeled around to confront his leader, who was, to the boy's surprise, already standing behind him and staring him down. The young hunter faltered slightly, before regaining his composure, at this point, Luteus and Blaze both stopped what they were doing and focused on what was going on in front of them.

"Alright then," Silvanus said, summoning up as much bravado as he could muster, "How come me and Blaze have to do physical work while he just has to get something to drink, that doesn't strike me as fair leadership."

"First off, it's 'Blaze and I'," Albion said with a stern expression, "I didn't spend three years of my life teaching you grammar just for you to make a mockery of it."

"Pfft," Silvanus tutted as he rolled his eyes in quite a childish manner.

"Secondly, can Luteus beat you in one punch?" Albion continued, sending a fierce stare into his teammate's eyes.

After a significant pause, Silvanus replied, "Yes...," realising that he had made a mistake in questioning his leader.

"And can you beat Luteus with one punch?" Albion said as he took his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms.

"No..." Silvanus replied with the sound of defeat pulsing through his voice.

"And that's why he doesn't need to do physical training," Albion said calmly as Silvanus stayed silent, staring at the floor.

Albion looked over Silvanus' shoulder and saw a slight look of fear on Blaze's face, hinting that he was maybe being too hard on his fellow teammate, the leader then rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Look," he began, "There's a reason behind every order I make, I wouldn't ask you to do something for no reason, understand?"

Silvanus nodded before having his face pushed up by his leader,

"Right, let's do some more push-ups, both of us, I won't get my guys to do anything I can't," Albion said with an eager grin.

"But, your arm?" Silvanus replied before being cut off by Albion who had already got down to the ground,

"Better hurry Silv, or I'll get to a hundred before you do," he said as he began pushing himself up and down with just his left arm.

"Aw, no way you're beating me in this!" Silvanus said as he hurriedly got down beside his leader and began to push up as fast as his body would allow him, the anger that was once in the air having completely disappeared.

Luteus smiled, happy Albion was someone who could resolve conflict quickly and easily while maintaining a healthy chemistry within the team. He drank the last of his milk before getting down beside Blaze and joining him in his sit-up training, helping to motivate the youngest member of the team, and prepare him for the battle that was about to happen.

* * *

"Right here Jaune, this seems like a good a spot as any!" Pyrrha called out to her leader. Jaune groaned in agony as he carried an exceptionally large rock to the point indicated by his spartan partner before quickly dropping it and collapsing.

"Pyrrha, I get the idea of making an arena in the forest," Jaune panted between heavy breaths, "But did we really need large rocks as the border?"

"I'm sorry Jaune," Pyrrha said as she helped her leader back to his feet, "Nora seemed to be handling it okay so I thought it could work."

Jaune turned his head to see his orange haired teammate arrive cheerfully carrying five boulders, each bigger than the one he had carried.

"Yea Nora, you go and emasculate me...," he muttered under his breath.

As Nora placed out the remaining boulders she breathed a sigh of satisfaction, happy at the large fighting area her team had made for the evening's event.

"So Pyrrha, do you wanna get some practice in?" she said as she whipped out her hammer and got in an attacking stance.

Pyrrha smiled and like Nora took out her weapons,

"Okay, but Jaune, you have to train too," she said as she picked up her leader's equipment and tossed it to him.

"Great!" Nora cried, "Okay it's boys versus girls, me and Pyrrha against Jaune and Ren, sorry Ren," she continued with a wink, "Let's go!"

* * *

Three hours had passed since team RWBY heard of team JNPR's construction and it was reaching sunset, Nora had sent them a picture of an arena she and her team had built in the forests outside of the academy and they were all eager to go out and see it.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" Weiss said impatiently as she waited by the dorm room door.

"You can't be late if there wasn't a meeting time assigned," Blake responded flatly as she put on her shoes.

"Yea Weiss chill out," Yang said as she inspected her weapons, "Besides, we need to check everyone else is on their way."

"Hmph, I've already done that," Weiss responded as she folded her arms in typical Weiss fashion, "JNPR are already there, after making the arena they went to get food and returned roughly half an hour ago, Pyrrha told me ALBN were also there."

"Oh..." Yang replied, "So they're waiting on us then."

"YES!" Weiss cried, "So can we move, please!"

"Okay-okay-okay what did I miss?" Ruby said as she appeared out of the bathroom.

"Well everyone else is at the arena and Blake and I are just waiting on Weiss to hurry up and get ready," Yang said with a serious expression, before letting a small grin appear.

"Aw, come on Weiss, we can't keep them waiting," Ruby said with a disappointed look.

Weiss' face began to burn red with a bubbling rage, before she exploded, however, she took several deep breaths and exited the dorm room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, we better go before she kills anyone passing by," Blake said as she, Yang and Ruby rapidly chased after their ice queen.

* * *

At the arena, the members of team JNPR and team ALBN had situated themselves behind the line of stones that acted like a barrier as Albion had a short talk with Jaune.

"Now Jaune I'm assuming you don't really want to partake in this fighting event?" Albion asked as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Not particularly no," Jaune replied with a hint of self-loathing in his voice, "I can't keep up with the others very well, and don't want to let Ozpin down."

"Well, how about you spar with me?" Albion asked, "Nothing serious, just a quick match and maybe I can help you develop your fighting ability?"

"You would do that?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Sure, we'll go until team RWBY get here, seeing as neither of us will be fighting with them we can afford the time and energy to train," Albion replied with a smile.

As the two fighters took their respective positions in the ring Nora began to eagerly cheer for the already nervous looking Jaune,

"Come on Jaune, we believe in you!" she cried as she waved a flag with Jaune's face on it.

"Nora, where on earth did you get that...?" Ren asked, partially not wanting to know the answer.

"Just stay focused Jaune!" Pyrrha called out to her leader as she clasped her hands together, willing him onwards.

"Come on Jaune," the blonde haired student said to himself, "You've trained with Pyrrha most nights now, I can't disappoint her."

Albion sized up his opponent before gesturing for Jaune to come to him,

"Let's go then," he said with a grin, "Fight me."

"Okay then!" Jaune cried as he charged at Albion who still had his only arm stuffed in his pocket, "Hah! This guy is too confident for his own good, wait til he sees what I can do!" he told himself.

Jaune reached Albion and feinted an attack with his sword before spinning around, "Now that you're leaning to block that attack your right side is completely open!" Jaune said to himself as he turned around quickly. To his shock, however, Albion hadn't moved an inch from his original position and as Jaune's shield came around, the team ALBN leader simply stepped to the side, allowing for Jaune's momentum to carry him forward before placing a boot into his back, sending him to the ground.

"Oh..." Nora said quietly as her cheers subsided.

"Damn it!" Jaune said as he punched the ground in anger.

Albion sighed, helped Jaune back to his feet and to the confusion of Jaune and his teammates, took his shield away from him.

"Tell me Jaune, what does this shield do?" he asked his blonde opponent.

"Um, it protects me?" Jaune replied, hoping he had got the answer right.

"Correct," Albion replied as he walked to the side of the arena and placed Jaune's shield outside the boundary.

"Hey!" Jaune cried, "How am I supposed to defend myself now?"

"Don't be so damn careless," Albion replied as he returned to face his opponent, "And you won't need to defend against anything, now come on, fight me."

Jaune and Albion began to spar, Jaune treading carefully, watching his footwork and trying to judge where his opponent was moving.

"Well at least he's lasted longer this time," Nora said with a cheerful smile after two minutes of successful sparring on Jaune's end.

"Of course, he has," Luteus said while he meditated beside the arena, "Since he doesn't have a shield anymore he has no safety net, his mind must be fully focused on the fight."

At that moment Jaune went for a lunge attack but in the process let his hand slip and dropped his sword onto the ground, making himself vulnerable.

"Oh no," Ren said, "He must have gotten distracted."

"Come on buddy," Silvanus cried, "You were doing so good!"

Albion sighed, disappointed after seeing the small improvements Jaune had been showing, he was then, to the complete surprise of everyone, dealt a strong blow to the face sending him staggering backward. As Albion opened his eyes he saw Jaune in front of him, the young hunter having rolled to where his shield was, picking it up and re-stancing his body, now with a confident smirk on his face.

"You said earlier today, it didn't matter _how_ you won, as long as you _did_ ," he said, evidently feeling impressed with himself.

"Yay!" Pyrrha said, unable to contain her pride in Jaune's quick thinking.

Nora was speechless, even with Ren prodding her she would not return to reality, having been too shocked from what she just witnessed.

"Well, I must say I never expected to see something like that come from you Mr. Arc," a mature voice came from the entrance portion of the arena. As everyone turned they saw Professor Ozpin alongside the eight members of team RWBY and, for some reason, team SSSN.

"That was amazing Jaune!" Ruby cried out, "You were like 'Oh no!' then you were like 'Actually wait!' then you went 'Smash!"

Jaune began to go red with embarrassment,

"Oh come on guys it wasn't anything special," he said trying to play down his thinking.

"On the contrary," Albion said as he approached Jaune, "I'm impressed, you fooled me, and that is no easy feat," he continued as he extended an arm out to his opponent, "Well done."

Jaune smiled, sheathed his sword and grabbed Albion's hand for a handshake, Albion laughed as he pulled Jaune towards him, crouched down and used all of his upper body strength to lift Jaune over him, throwing the team JNPR leader helplessly onto the ground behind him before placing his foot on Jaune's back, letting Silvanus slide into the arena and slam his hand on the ground comedically,

"One! Two! Three! Albion is the winner!" he said in a deep voice, lifting Albion's arm into the air and drawing a cheer through the medium of sign from Blaze.

"Ow...what happened...why is everything spinning?" Jaune groaned as Pyrrha and Nora rushed over to his side and made sure he was okay before helping him back to his feet.

"Looks like you aren't the only one whose got a few tricks up their sleeve," said Albion with a wink, "You've got promise Jaune, if I'm free I'll help you out sometime, but as for now, I think it's time to have some proper battles, ain't that right gramps?"

"Indeed," Ozpin replied, "However, having discovered a few of the students eavesdropping on my discussions with team RWBY, I would like to extend this event to the members of team SSSN also, as they have proven to be a much-appreciated asset to this academy, is this a workable arrangement?"

"No problems with me," Albion replied calmly as he walked back to his team and eyed up all of the potential opponents they may be facing, "Time to show you what my guys can do!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, three big fights coming up in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Scythes, Vines and Staffs

**TrueTemplar here,**

 **Still bashing these chapters out, glad I got this one finally done, took about three hours one night...**

 **(Pre-emptive notice, a 'snath' is the long handle that a scythe has."**

 **Deus vult!**

* * *

"So children," Ozpin said, bringing the attention of his students to him, "This small event will conclude team ALBN's first day at this academy, I hope they enjoyed themselves and will continue to until they finish their time with us."

"Well said," Weiss said with a smile, expecting nothing less from her headmaster.

"Agreed," Albion said, "Despite having to take out this academy's trash earlier I thoroughly enjoyed my first day."

The group began to laugh, even Ozpin smirked slightly, well aware that the trash he was referring to, was team CRDL.

"The food was amazing!" Silvanus said with a large beaming smile, "Not to mention the people here are so nice!"

Luteus' eyes were closed, but he nodded in agreement with his teammates, despite only knowing the young man for less than twenty-four hours, his new friends could tell he had had a good day as well.

Blaze held up a sign, reinforcing their thoughts,

"Luteus and I had a great day also."

"Well, in that case," Ozpin said with a smile, "Shall we get things underway?"

"You bet!" Ruby shouted eagerly as she took out her weapon Crescent Rose, "I've been itching for some action all day!"

"Woah hang on Ruby," Yang said as she pushed her younger sister's weapon down, "We don't even know how this 'event' is being done."

"Ah well, I should probably explain the format then," Ozpin said with a light cough, "It's quite simple really, as Albion isn't participating, team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN will each put forward one competitor to face a chosen individual from his team ."

"Well that sounds fair enough," Sun said with a grin, "Seeing as Ruby's so excited we'll let her team go first, our treat."

Ruby jumped in the air happily before turning to her team,

"Please let me fight, please please please please..." she said, attempting to mold her face into one of such cuteness that she could not be denied.

Yang and Blake turned to Weiss, the ice queen sighed,

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid."

"Yay!" Ruby cried as she pounced on Weiss giving her a tight hug, "Thank you!"

As Weiss attempted to get her leader off her everyone else turned to the other side of the arena, waiting to see who Ruby's opponent would be.

Albion had a serious look in his eye as he stared at Ruby, to those watching he seemed to be analysing her. While he did this, his teammates kept their eyes on him, also waiting to see who he would choose to match up against the young leader of team RWBY.

Without taking his eyes off Ruby, Albion made his decision,

"Blaze, you're up."

The flame-haired hunter jumped up from the ground in excitement, taking out his drawing pad and quickly making his way into the arena, where he started drawing rapidly, creating the weapon he would use for this fight. As Ruby joined him she thrust Crescent Rose into the ground, ready for combat, before she could do anything else, however, Blaze's notebook exploded with light as a large red scythe, not unlike Ruby's, appeared above it.

* * *

This brought concerned looks onto the faces of Luteus, and Silvanus,

"Uh...has he ever used a scythe before?" Silvanus asked with confusion.

"No," Luteus responded, "He's trying to show off, by beating her with her own weapon." he continued, turning a disapproving look towards his leader.

"What?" Albion asked after noticing his second-in-command's serious glare, "I never taught him to do that!"

"Ah..." Silvanus said as he caught on, "So he's copying what Albion does."

"Exactly," Luteus affirmed bluntly, still staring at Albion "Unfortunately for him, he's not skilled enough to get away with it every time."

* * *

"He's using a scythe too!" Ruby cried with excitement, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

As the scythe dropped down into Blaze's hands he seemed to inspect it and swing it around in the air before directing his gaze at Ruby and grinning.

"Let the match, begin!" Ozpin said as he gestured to a bell, which Nora accidentally crushed with her hammer while attempting to ring it.

"Let's go!" Ruby cried as she bolted towards Blaze, throwing her scythe back, winding up for a heavy strike.

Blaze anticipated this move and moved to the right slightly, quickly pivoting his scythe, pushing its snath up into Ruby's stomach and launching her to the side of the arena. The young huntress recovered quickly, however, picking up her weapon and firing a barrage of rifle shots at her opponent who was forced to use his speed to dodge, barely avoiding them. As he approached her he lifted his scythe up high, ready for a heavy smash directly onto Ruby, the young girl was shocked, her opponent had clearly never used a scythe before if he thought an attack of this nature was a good idea, this was something she had to capitalise on. While Blaze was winding up for his attack Ruby used the flat end of her scythe to jab him in the stomach, winding him and forcing him to both drop his weapon and protectively cover his stomach. She then hopped in the air and brought her right foot directly into Blaze's face, sending him falling onto the hard ground.

"Go Ruby!" Yang called out, "What a counter!"

"Hmm," Ozpin said internally, "It appears young Blaze has waded into water that's slightly too deep for him."

Blaze was dazed and as he tried to get back to his feet Ruby unloaded more shots from her rifle, all of them hitting the hunter's body and the force throwing him even further across the arena. As he smashed into the rocks that acted as a boundary, the impact caused all present to grimace.

"Is that it? Did I win!?" Ruby asked excitedly as everyone turned to face Ozpin.

"Unfortunately Ruby, I doubt Albion teaches his team to give up after being beaten down once," Ozpin replied as he indicated for his students to direct their attention back to Blaze who was angrily getting back to his feet. He made his scythe disappear and summoned a new weapon set, a short axe, and a shield. Now wielding something he was far more familiar with, he approached Ruby with a look of pure rage emblazed on his face, his eyes burning a fervent red.

* * *

"He gets that from you," Luteus said with a sigh as he folded his arms, prompting Albion to laugh.

"Let's see if he starts fighting like you now too," Silvanus said as with a grin.

* * *

"Okay, time for round two I guess!" Ruby shouted as the pair began to battle once more, Blaze retaining his focus and avoiding any impulsive thoughts that entered his mind. After a session of brutal attacks being dealt team RWBY's leader rushed back to her side of the arena and turned to face Blaze once more. Ruby powered up her aura and rapidly dashed towards Blaze. Her opponent crouched down, took a deep breath and raised his shield. Red aura began to form around his feet, connecting to the area where he was standing, and as Ruby's slammed into his shield with all her might, she rebounded straight off it, being thrown crashing back out of the arena.

"Woah!" Sun cried in shock, "Blaze didn't even budge!"

As team RWBY rushed to their leader's side they found her head spinning, as she tried to get back to her feet she fell over instantly before having her head rested upon Weiss' lap.

"She's probably concussed after hitting the shield head on," Weiss said with a sigh, "Not to mention the vibrations it must have sent through her body."

"Well what a turn of events," Ozpin said with a smile, "Congratulations Blaze, you have won your match!"

* * *

"I don't think that's one of my techniques," Albion said with a smile, "But good to see him holding his own."

"Hm, more like one from Luteus' book," Silvanus said after watching Blaze's display.

"Oh Blaze..." Luteus said as a small masculine tear fell from his eye, "You make me so proud!"

"Dude! Catch a grip!" Silvanus said with embarrassment as his senior began to bawl like a baby, quickly standing in front of him so none of the other teams could see him.

"Ugh, not this again..." Albion said rolling his eyes as he turned around and drove a fist into Luteus' stomach, winding him and causing him to pass out behind the rock he was sitting on.

"Silv you're second-in-command for the remainder of the day," Albion said with an exasperated sigh before beginning to walk into the arena, "I thought for sure he had broken out of that habit."

Silvanus couldn't believe his ears,

"Yes sir!" he said with delight before running to his leader and attempting to march professionally alongside him, "He just cares about Blaze is all, you two are practically his parents." he continued.

Albion nodded and took his hand out of his pocket, "I suppose that's true," he said as they approached their young teammate.

As Blaze shook Ozpin's hand his rage had fully subsided, he sensed his teammates coming and rushed over, excitedly jumping on top of Albion, to the amusement of everyone else at the arena.

"Yes, yes Blaze you did great," Albion said as he ruffled his teammate's hair, "But next time, please don't fight with a weapon you've never used before, that's a little bit too risky of a tactic even for me."

Blaze nodded in agreement before letting his leader get up and dust off his clothes,

"I'm impressed Blaze," Silvanus said with a serious face as he extended his hand, "As the second-in-command of team ALBN I would like to congratulate you for that performance."

Blaze appeared confused with the manner in which Silvanus was speaking, before shrugging, laughing and jumping on him as well,

"Damnit Blaze!" Silvanus cried, "I'm the second-in-command! You don't jump on the second-in-command!"

* * *

Everyone burst out laughing at the humorous situation unfolding in front of them, even Ozpin had a small chuckle to himself before getting everyone's attention once again.

"Well as fun as that match was to watch, it was only the first of three, so shall we proceed onto our second battle?" he said, looking at all four teams present.

"Definitely!" Neptune said with vigour, "And I want to fight Silvanus, I need a rematch," he added as he took out his scepter.

Silvanus responded by taking out his spade, readying himself to defend.

"Sorry Neptune," Sun said as he stepped forward into the arena, drawing his staff with a sharp grin, "This one's my fight."

"Sun?" Neptune asked, "Why do you want to take him on?"

"If I'm honest it's just so I can say a cool line I thought of," Sun whispered to his teammate, "Just go with it man."

Neptune was completely lost but shrugged and let Sun take his place in the match while Albion and Blaze made their way out of the arena. As the two faunus squared off in the arena they both held their weapons out, pointing at each other.

"I've been waiting for you Silvanus," Sun said calmly, "We meet again at last..."

Silvanus paused out of confusion before answering, "Uh...we saw each other a few hours ago?"

"The circle is now complete," Sun continued as he closed his eyes, "When I left you I was but your partner, now I am the master..."

"Only a master of making no sense Sun!" Silvanus cried as the pair clashed past each other in the centre of the arena. Sun immediately turning around and using his shotguns to blast energy into his opponent, Silvanus rolling out of the way and using his spade to sweep Sun's legs, causing the primate hunter to fall to the ground.

"Oh, nice one Silv!" Albion called out to his teammate.

Silvanus turned to his leader and gave him a thumbs up,

"Don't worry boss, this will be easy as pie," he said cockily.

"That's what you think," Sun said as he spun around on the spot, using his staff to land Silvanus on the floor, effectively reversing their positions. Sun then walked casually around the fallen faunus, raising his arms emphatically, suddenly squeals of delight were heard from the exterior of the arena, as a group of girls holding a banner that read 'Sun's Fan Club" appeared, overwhelmed with admiration for the monkey faunus.

"Good heavens," Ozpin said with a chuckle, "It appears Mr. Wukong has already developed quite the following here at Beacon."

Sun grinned and winked at the girls who almost trampled over team RWBY to get as close to their idol as possible,

"Don't rush ladies," he said smoothly, "There'll be time for autographs after."

The girls all rejoiced, Sun was loving the attention, his focus was quickly brought back to the fight however when Silvanus smashed him in the back of the head with the flat side of his spade.

Blake folded her arms, "Good," she said coldly, clearly bothered by the girls and how Sun was interacting with them.

"Hey! That was cheap!" Sun said as he got back to his feet rubbing his head.

"You wanna fight, or flirt pretty boy?" Silvanus replied with a smirk as he took some seeds out of his pocket and started tossing them up and down.

"I'm a warrior, and warrior's fight!" Sun declared before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the crowd of girls, taking them all into a state of euphoria.

The pair then began to fight properly, with Sun demonstrating just how much combat skill he did possess, slightly shocking the team members present.

"I never knew he could be this fast," Weiss said, "I mean, I knew he was talented but he seems to be trying a lot harder in this fight."

"Perhaps it's because of all of his fans," Yang said before nudging Blake and grinning slyly, "Not like he didn't have any before they came, though."

Blake refused to respond to Yang, instead taking a seat on the tree stump Ruby had been propped up against and removing a book from her coat pocket.

"Oh dear..." Weiss said, "Now look what you've done."

"Oh she'll be fine," Yang said, slapping Weiss on the back, "Let's just focus on the match."

Silvanus and Sun appeared to be on even ground, in terms of prowess with weapons they both carried a high level of skill. The worrying thing for team SSSN was that Silvanus hadn't even used any of his seeds yet, and they had seen first hand how devastating they could be.

"I hope you're holding back Sun," Silvanus said with a raised eyebrow as he parried a horizontal attack from Sun's staff, "Because this has been pretty disappointing so far."

* * *

Blaze quickly held up a sign that read,

"He's trying to get inside their head like you do."

Albion nodded,

"Indeed, but I don't think Sun's the sort of person to fall for that," he replied quietly , "I think this match will be won and lost based on combat ability, not mind games."

* * *

As Sun and Silvanus clashed once more, Silvanus took the close combat opportunity and dropped his seeds on the ground, causing Sun to recoil and fall backward. The change in force being applied to Silvanus' spade caused him to fall forwards and thrust it into the ground, after driving it into the seeds a massive vine sprouted from the ground and took both the spade and Sun's staff into the air with it. Both fighters stared into the air, watching their weapons dangle helplessly,

"Ah..." they said in unison before turning to face each other once again, raising their fists, and preparing for hand to hand combat.

"Awh yeah!" Neptune yelled, "Now you've got him Sun!"

"This is interesting..." Albion said with a grin, "Silvanus never listens to me when I say he should practice without a weapon, let's see if he ends up regretting that decision."

Sun attacked first, feinting an attack with his left fist before sending a punch with his right into Silvanus' side. Silvanus tried to counter attack by tackling Sun but the monkey faunus was easily able to manoeuvre out of the hold, in fact reversing it and putting his opponent in a very precarious grappling hold. Silvanus struggled, trying to reach for his bag of seeds, but Sun was holding him in a vice grip, completely restricting his movement and leading him to a loss in the match.

"Mr. Shinrin you have ten seconds to get back to your feet or the match will go the way of Mr. Wukong," Ozpin said as he walked towards the centre of the arena and stood beside the pair of fighters. Silvanus groaned as he tried to force his way out of the hold, but Sun was using an ancient technique from his homeland, the more force a captured person exerted, the tighter his grip on them became.

"Awk dammit!" Silvanus cried in frustration as he put all of his energy into breaking out of the hold, but as Ozpin declared that the ten seconds had passed, he realised it was all to no avail.

"And with that Sun is declared the winner of the match!" Ozpin said as he helped both of the competitors back to their feet with a smile.

"Can't believe I lost..." Silvanus said as he sat down on the ground, disappointment running through his voice.

"Don't worry about it!" Sun said as he threw an arm around his new pal, "It was a good fight, you just got to train with your fists more!"

Silvanus sighed before remembering about the massive vine he had conjured to appear, "Ah, I'll get our weapons down," he said with an embarrassed laugh as he began to return the vine back into its seed.

It was at this moment Luteus came to, almost passing out again as he climbed back up onto the rock where Albion and Blaze were sitting.

"What...did I miss?" he asked slowly as he massaged his abdomen.

"Silvanus lost against Sun," Albion said with a sigh, "It came down to who could fight better without any weapons, and Sun wrecked Silv."

"That's not good," Luteus replied, "Should he start training with me?" he asked, curious what steps his leader would take to fix this lacking skill.

"Perhaps..." Albion said as he closed his eyes, "Leave it with me, he's a very capable warrior but still has a few imperfections that need to be buffed out."

Luteus stayed silent but nodded in agreement as Silvanus returned to his team, being first greeted by Blaze who gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Sorry guys," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, averting the gaze of his seniors.

"No need to be sorry," Albion said as he jumped down from the rock he was sitting on, "Despite the loss, it was still a learning experience and I'm proud of how my second-in-command performed."

Luteus' jaw dropped as he learned of his demotion and Silvanus' cheeks flared red in embarrassment,

"Jeez stop talking like that," he said awkwardly, "I prefer it you when you're telling me off..."

Albion laughed before walking to the exterior of the arena,

"You guys ready for round three?" he called out to Ozpin who sent a nod in return, gesturing for Pyrrha to enter the arena, the ace of JNPR was about to go head to head with the titan of ALBN.

As Luteus made his way into the arena his leader shouted out to him,

"Now Luteus, you better win this, because if you don't, Silvanus' new title will become a permanent change!"

Luteus turned around and faced his opponent, his eyes burning with potent spirit, there was no way he would ever be taking orders from Silvanus, this was a match he needed to win.

* * *

 **Hope you're excited to see the big names clash!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Offence and Defence

As Pyrrha took her position in the makeshift arena Luteus began to finalise the strategy he had been orchestrating in his head, a method that would ensure his victory against an opponent he was not familiar with.

As Luteus approached his marker Pyrrha decided upon how she would combat her foe, she had an advantage having seen both what his fighting style and semblance was earlier in the day, she would exploit his apparent lack of speed, and make sure to utilise her shield against any heavy attacks.

"I must say boys," Ozpin said as he moved to momentarily stand beside team ALBN, giving Luteus and Pyrrha a chance to warm up, "Having two battles in one day would tire most of my school's pupils."

"Not to mention this is our first day here!" Blaze wrote on his notebook. Silvanus however shrugged cooly with a grin and folded his arms, almost imitating Albion's pose as he smoothly put on sunglasses, "We've had brawls that lasted hours on end, this is a piece of cake for professionals like us."

"And yet you still managed to lose to a student," Albion said as he tilted his head disapprovingly and took his sunglasses back from his teammate, "A talented student I'll grant you, but a student nevertheless."

Silvanus' face sank, "I just made a mistake that's all, I didn't know the vines would take our weapons away..."

Ozpin chuckled lightly and rested a hand on the saddened boy, "You shouldn't be so harsh Albion, I seem to recall you being impulsive and careless during the your early years of training."

Albion adjusted his breathing apparatus awkwardly before returning to his state of nonchalance, "I...well perhaps I was just too engrossed in the fervor of battle at the time."

"Come on!...Fight me!...You want more!?...Give it to me!..." Ozpin mocked gently as he reminisced about watching a young Albion fight, prompting Blaze and Silvanus to start laughing, "And then there was that incredibly amusing habit you had of ripping off your shirt during every fight!"

"Please stop..." Albion muttered as he held one hand to his head, his teammates savouring their leaders momentary break from his cool and calm attitude.

"I remember Qrow having to explain to me why he was bringing so many shirts from the store rooms, a very humorous interaction," Ozpin concluded as he started to move back to the referee's position.

* * *

Upon taking his place he turned to both competitors, "Sorry about that children, are we ready to continue?" he asked only for Pyrrha and Luteus to immediately respond with nods, "Well if so, let the final match, commence!"

Pyrrha exploded from her starting position and began utilising her spear immediately, wasting no time as she targeted the upper body of her opponent and released a flurry of jabs and slash attacks.

"Go get'em Pyrrha!" Nora cried as Luteus channeled his aura to his chest and arms, amplifying his defence in retaliation, but this was what the red haired spartan had hoped would occur. She instantly pulled her weapon back, sending her shield into the left knee of Luteus, before following up with a large sweep with her spear, pulling her foe's feet from under him and sending his body crashing to the floor. The black haired hunter cursed under his breath, quickly sending his aura to his arms to hasten his return to a standing position, but as he got back to his feet, Pyrrha launched herself into the air and with fierce, yet graceful, dexterity thrust her shield directly into Luteus' face, sending intense shockwaves through his body and disorientating him. Black energy coarsed towards the warriors legs and reinforced them to maintain his stature, but this left the pale fighter's upper body at complete risk, triggering Pyrrha to launch an unrelenting barrage of attacks to that area, ending with a full forced stab into his torso that sent her opponent flying through the air, directly into the trunk of a tree that was beside team ALBN. Luteus hit the tree with a great amount of force and promptly fell from it, landing flat on his face.

"Woah..." Ruby murmured as Pyrrha stepped back and started a run up, "He can't even get an attack in!"

"Yeah and Pyrrha doesn't look like she's gonna hold up!" Yang added excitedly.

The spartan jumped into the air as the rest of the students witnessed in awe as she continued her engagement with Luteus, the momentum of which was completely one sided. Pyrrha drove her shield into the young man's back before immediately picking him up and hurling him back into the arena, the sheer force of her throw causing Luteus to roll several times before colliding with a large rock that hit his torso, winding him.

"Well this is quite the surprise," Weiss said bluntly, sounding genuinely shocked, "After his show earlier today perhaps he has no energy or aura left."

"In fact...it's quite the opposite," Pyrrha said as everyone noticed she was panting slightly, her full on attack, albeit brief, proving to have tired her, "I can sense his aura, he has more than enough to keep going."

"Have you not been watching the guy you've been fighting?" Yang asked with confusion, "The only reason he's moved at all was because you sent him somewhere!"

Jaune turned his attention to Luteus who had started moving on the ground, "No...Pyrrha's right, look," the battle's audience turned to watch the pale skinned fighter as he got back to his feet, an emotionless expression on his face, and his body completely unharmed.

"I don't...understand," Sun said as he scratched his head, "So he just let himself get beat up?"

Blake shook her head, "Look at him Sun, he hasn't taken a beating at all, he's perfectly fine."

"I suspect there are some tactics at play here," Ozpin said with a small smile, "Given his initial...punchbag approach to this fight, Mr Lamia has gained significant knowledge to a section of Miss Nikos' combat abilities."

"You took all of those blows and learnt from them didn't you?" Pyrrha said with a slight grin as she raised her weapons once more, she was impressed.

Luteus nodded and channeled black energy to his hand, the red haired warrior thrust her spear towards him to land a blow before the pale fighter could summon any weapons, but he grabbed it with ease. Stopping her in her tracks, and with a slight grunt lifted the spear and its wielder into the air, sending them both behind him and into the rough ground with a intense thud, causing a large shockwave to emanate across the arena.

"Holy crap!" Sun cried in shock as he excitedly jumped in the air, "Did you guys see that!?"

"See it? I felt it..." Nora replied with a slight grimace.

Pyrrha shook her head and returned to her feet, her aura had sustained most of the impact for her, and through it she had kept her composure. Luteus sent his black energy once more to his hands, summoning a deadly looking broadsword from one and a circular shield from the other as he adapted a defensive position, preparing himself for the spartan who was once more charging at him.

"Now it's a fight!" Blaze wrote on his notebook, adding a comical 'xD' to the end of the text.

Silvanus was jumping with as much ecstasy as Sun, "Come on Luteus, show her who's boss!"

Albion's hands had returned to his pockets as he surveyed the battle, from his point of view Luteus had quickly made up for his disadvantage in not knowing his opponent, however, even with the information, a battle against someone built upon speed and rapid attacks was always going to be difficult.

* * *

"Oh it's full defence against full offence!" Ruby exclaimed with glee, "Who do you think is going to win professor?"

"These things are never easy to tell," Ozpin replied as he focused his gaze on Luteus' form, and how he had positioned his legs for maximum stability.

"A defensive approach is incredibly clever if you have the stamina to take every blow the opponent deals you," Weiss said with her cold and calculative tone, "But even if he's a professional huntsman, this is Pyrrha we are talking about!"

As if hearing the ice queen's doubt Luteus halted one of the spartan's jabs and wrenched her spear from her, hurling it into a nearby tree before changing his choice of weapon to a heavy zweihander sword and slamming it down continually on Pyrrha's shield, the impact crushing her to her knees.

Jaune grimaced, he knew Pyrrha was incredibly skilled, in fact he truly believed there wasn't an opponent alive that she couldn't beat in a fight. However, in this match up it seemed that her speed didn't offer anything to the fight, no matter how many attacks it allowed her to execute on Luteus, none of them seemed to actually damage him.

"This doesn't make any sense," Jaune told himself, "If anything a spear is perfect at pinpoint damage, surely Pyrrha can see his weak spot and focus her damage there." But then it occured to the blonde huntsman, with every attack, every precise jab or thrust that was sent towards Luteus, his aura appeared to quickly move to that area as a defensive measure.

"That's it..." he said quietly before cupping his mouth, "Pyrrha! You've got to use your shield to hurt him!"

Confuse gazes met Jaune's outburst, but he ignored them, he had figured out the pale fighters semblance, or at least an aspect of how it functioned, "If he's summoned weapons his aura can't cover all of his body, it only focuses on the exact area where he's being hit!"

"So if I increase the surface area of my attack..." Pyrrha began as she leapt forward and smacked Luteus' side with her shield, "It stretches the effective area of his defence."

The red haired fighter grinned as she hurled her shield repeatedly at her opponent, the tactic was immediately successful as Luteus began getting knocked back, his arms and legs were strong enough to withstand most of the hits, but now his body was slowly starting to sustain damage, the match was beginning to turn back in Pyrrha's favour.

Albion closed his eyes as everyone began to enthusiastically discuss how Luteus' power functioned, it hadn't taken very long but his teammates semblance wasn't the most inconspicuous of things, especially as it coated his body in black aura.

"Very clever, you really are full of surprises aren't you Jaune?" he called over from his side of the arena to the other, complimenting the blonde warrior's quick analysis, this caused Jaune to laugh awkwardly, "I do try!" he replied as Luteus was being thrown, almost playfully, from one side of the arena to the other. He immediately took another blow to his face, with every assault his aura was blocking less and less of the pain and the most recent had prompted his nose to bleed. He re-summoned his shield and tried to use it to block the incoming attacks but Pyrrha was too fast, she had the upper hand both physically and mentally, dealing a serious blow to his ribs, forcing him to fall to his knees.

"Come on Luteus..." he muttered to himself, "I've been in tight spots before..."

The huntsman dodged Pyrrha's next attack and threw a tactless yet heavy punch at her neck, sending her back and allowing him a brief opportunity to recompose himself.

"I need guidance," he said quietly to himself, evidencing his struggle between sharp breaths, "She's faster than me, and I'm running out of energy."

Pyrrha charged again, hopping into the air and dropping her heel onto Luteus' arm, which he had raised to protect his head. He resisted the aerial attack attack and with a loud bellow retaliated by grabbing Pyrrha's legs and spinning the girl horizontally, doing a full circle before letting her go and sending her across to team JNPR's side of the arena.

"Luteus!" Silvanus called out, getting his worn out teammates attention as he approached the side of the arena, "How are you holdin' up?"

"I've...been...better..." Luteus panted as he wiped the blood from his face, "I'm...sorry about this," the fighter continued, his voice clearly showing his own disappointment that a student was beating him, a professional huntsman.

"Don't be, just stay focused," Albion said calmly, "You're performing well, the opening play to learn her strategy was something we all expected you to do, it was very quick thinking."

Blaze held up a supportive sign, it read, "We believe in you!" making Luteus smile, reinstilling some faith in himself, knowing he had his team behind him.

"However," Albion continued with a serious tone, "I feel like it may be time for a slight change in tactic." As soon as the words left his mouth Pyrrha began readying her weapons for another charge and a sense of urgency befell all the team ALBN members.

"Okay well, can I get this new tactic quickly," Luteus requested tentatively as he raised his shield in preparation for spartan charging at him.

"Run around until she gets sleepy!" Blaze innocently suggested through a sign.

"Yea that's it, try to outlast her!" Silvanus said, nodding in agreement with Blaze's suggestion.

Luteus shook his head, "I've lost too much aura already, and she's not losing her's quick enough to deplete before mine does." Silvanus' face dropped, he felt sure they had cracked a good strategy, "Damn it..." he muttered.

"I can't stay on the defensive," Luteus explained, "But then if I try to attack she's too fast for me to land a hit on," he grunted as the opponent in question started gaining speed.

"Let her hit you," Albion said, his moments of silent thinking having produced this plan of attack, "If you let her hit you and grab the weapon, then you get a guaranteed shot at her."

"But my aura won't be able to summon any weapons if I use it to sustain that hit," Luteus responded quickly, as Silvanus and Blaze appeared gobsmacked as this foolhardy strategy.

Albion folded his arms as he appeared to run a simulation through his brain, "Take the hit," he repeated, "Channel your remaining aura to that right fist, and give her everything you've got in one last swing and go down fighting!"

Silvanus took what few seconds Luteus had left and tossed the idea in his head, "Well, it's a long shot, but it just might wo-"

"There's no might involved," Albion dismissed, "Just trust me."

* * *

Luteus shrugged and took a deep breath, before channeling all of his aura to his right fist and leaving the rest of his body completely vulnerable.

Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes, "He must have made a miscalculation," she thought to herself with a grin, "He's opened his weak side for a direct hit!"

"Look! His aura must have gone, he doesn't have protection anymore!" Ruby chirped.

"That endless reserve of stamina seems to have finally run out, here comes the last page in this battle's story," Blake added poetically.

"FINISH HIM!" Nora screamed with horrifying enthusiasm, scaring both Sun and Neptune into fainting.

Pyrrha appeared in front of Luteus and drove her spear directly into his right pectoral, causing him to howl in pain, "You lasted far longer than anyone else I've ever fought," she said with a triumphant smile, "But this match has reached its conclusion."

"Not...yet," Luteus grumbled as he rose his head defiantly and drove an entirely black fist straight into the unexpecting spartan's jaw, with such aura enhanced force that she was sent not into, but through, a tree situated at the outset of the arena. The girl hit the bark of the tree with an incredible amount of speed, so much so that it cracked her breastplate and caused it to shatter as rolled across the rough floor. Luteus smiled weakly before also collapsing face first into the ground, as both Pyrrha's and his aura levels simultaneously dropped beneath the 10% mark, causing the match to end in a draw.

"Well I did not see that coming!" Weiss exclaimed as team ALBN rushed to their teammates side, while team JNPR did the same, "This battle was so incredibly inconsistent."

"I feel like if there's a next time they will both be equally prepared," Blake said as she attempted to wake Sun and Neptune up, "And it may be a more straightforward fight."

Yang and Ruby were both very impressed with what they had seen, "Much better than homework!" they said together.

Ozpin had a sly smile as he took out his scroll and called for an infirmary vehicle, "A truly exciting event, and you have all thoroughly impressed me with how far you have progressed in your training, even you Mr Arc." Jaune's face turned bright red as he nervously thanked the professor, remembering that Ozpin had witnessed his sparring with Albion.

"But as for now," the headmaster continued, "I feel it best to get our friends to the infirmary, and make sure they make a rapid recovery."

The students nodded in agreement, and as they waited for the infirmary staff team ALBN inquired as to what they would do now that their introductory day at the academy had come to a close.

"Why tomorrow is your first official day," Ozpin replied with an almost sadistic smile, "First we'll get you kitted out in the Beacon Academy uniforms, then a day full of lessons, an evening full of training, and a night full of homework! Oh my such an enviable schedule if I do say so myself."

"Fantastic..." Silvanus groaned as he fell to his knees dramatically while Blaze drew a sad face in his notebook and Albion quickly disappeared into the forest, prompting the other teams to burst into laughter.


End file.
